Bruises and bitemarks
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: AU -After much persuasion from his friends, Grimmjow decides to adopt a Neko, and the Neko just so happens to be a fiery tempered little thing named Ichigo. The two start to bond instantly, but maybe there's something more to this relationship than just simply 'owner and Neko'. GrimmIchi, Rated M for swearing and future smut!
1. Chapter 1

Just like they do most days, Grimmjow and his best friends, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are gathered together on a bench in their local Neko play park.

The weather is nice and warm, the sun's rays beaming down on them, and not a cloud in the sea blue sky.

Nnoitra's Blonde male Neko, Tesla, is currently playing chase with one of the other smaller male Neko's there, while Ulquiorra's female Neko, Orihime, is relaxing contently in the warm sandbox.

Grimmjow is the only one of their group who doesn't have a Neko of his own.

Nnoitra has tried to persuade him many times, but no such luck.

Why the hell would Grimmjow want one? He enjoys living on his own, having no one else he has to give a fuck about twenty four seven.

But still, something always tugs in his chest when he see's how affectionate his friends are with theirs, and the total loyalty and well, adoration they receive in return.

Jealousy stirring in him, perhaps?

The only reason he even comes to this damn park in the first place is because Nnoitra and Ulquiorra spend so much time here outside of work.

Nnoitra nudges Grimmjow harshly in the side, who flashes the tall, lanky man a deadly glare.

" _What?_ "

"Ya were blatantly starin. Ya should stop bein such a stubborn ass and get one already."

"I told you, I don't want one for fucks sake. Why would I want someone pestering me twenty four seven in my own apartment? I get enough of that shit at work."

Nnoitra shrugs, his lone eye locking onto Tesla, who is now straddling the other male Neko he had been relentlessly chasing around, who whimpers pathetically underneath him.

Nnoitra hisses, jumping up from the bench and stomping over to them.

"Tesla ya lil bastard, get off 'im right now!"

Grimmjow smirks, watching as Telsa's fluffy yellow ears droop and he crawls off of the other Neko, who quickly scurries away from him.

Nnoitra crouch's down, petting Tesla gently on the head to show he's not really angry with him, and Tesla grins, leaning into his owner's touch, his silky tail swaying happily behind him.

"He is right, you know."

Turning his attention away from Nnoitra, Grimmjow stares over at Ulquiorra.

"Huh?"

"They are great companions, in fact, most of them are even more intelligent than most humans. Do not think I do not see how you stare at them."

Grimmjow mentally curses himself for getting caught out.

"Look, I don't need a damn _pet_."

"They are not merely pets, Grimmjow. They talk, walk, interact with others intelligently, just like humans do. Why don't you consider coming down to the adoption centre with me tomorrow?"

Grimmjow rolls his cyan eyes at the very thought.

"No thanks."

"Just come and look at them. What exactly do you have to lose?"

"OI I SAID NO! DAMN IT TELSA STOP BITIN!"

Grimmjow turns his attention back to a screeching Nnoitra, who is now gripping Tesla around the waist while the blonde Neko struggles to get at the Neko he just pounced on.

"My sanity?"

"Hilarious, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra drawls.

Orihime rushes back over to Ulquiorra, breathing heavily and her cheeks flushed red.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm thirsty."

Ulquiorra reaches into his white backpack and hands Orihime a bottle of water, and she eagerly takes it, gulping it down hungrily.

While she does so, Ulquiorra reaches out and plants her down in his lap, running a pale hand through her long orange hair affectionately as she continues to drink.

Grimmjow huffs at the scene, before averting his eyes to the green grass below.

Well...maybe it couldn't hurt to just _look_.

Right?

* * *

As soon as Grimmjow trudges into his quiet, two bedroom apartment, he sighs to himself.

His apartment does feel a little lonely, but he sure as hell isn't going to admit that to anyone else.

Shrugging off his jacket, he heads over to the fridge, looking to warm up some takeaway leftovers and watch some crappy television before going to sleep.

* * *

Needless to say, Grimmjow has a _very_ rude awakening the next day.

He wakes up gasping and writhing in shock, ice cold water splashed all over his face, messy blue hair and pillows.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes furiously, he stares up to find none other than Ulquiorra standing over him, a now empty glass clutched in his slender hand.

"Ulquiorra, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Ulquiorra calmly places the glass down onto the lone bedside table.

"Well, you were not answering your phone or the door, so I wanted to make sure you were not dead."

"And that's why you decided to throw cold water over me in my sleep you sadistic little bastard? Wait...how the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"I picked your lock, it was not that hard."

Grimmjow groans loudly, throwing his toasty blanket back over his head.

"Ugh whatever, I'm not in the mood to yell at you. Get lost so I can go back to sleep."

"Sleep? It is one in the afternoon, Grimmjow."

"And your point is?"

"The adoption centre is only open until three," Ulquiorra states.

Grimmjow grunts from beneath the blanket.

"Not this crap again, I said I wasn't going with you."

"Do I have to drag you out of that bed?"

With a snort, Grimmjow tugs the blanket around himself more firmly.

"I'd like to see you try- AHH!"

Grimmjow lands on the wooden floor with a hard thud, quickly rubbing his now sore backside from the fall.

"ULQUIORRA YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough, now get dressed, or do I have to do that for you as well?"

Grumbling curses under his breath, Grimmjow watches Ulquiorra head back into the living room, and starts to search for something decent to wear.

Well, he might as well get this crap over with.

* * *

Parking his blue Jeep in the adoption centre car park, Grimmjow cuts off the purring engine and stares forebodingly up at the looming white building dead ahead.

 _Does he seriously want to do this?_

What's the damn point, when he knows he's definitely not gonna let Ulquiorra persuade him into bringing one home with him?

Ulquiorra however has other ideas and is already out of the car, and begrudgingly, Grimmjow gets out too.

* * *

As they enter the surprisingly quiet building, Grimmjow pauses to take a good look around.

The reception area is small but well organized and tidy, a row of white plastic chairs against the wall on one side along with some assorted magazines laid out on a wooden coffee table.

There is a round oak desk situated at the front, a petite, big breasted blonde woman perched behind it, shuffling some papers and tapping into a computer.

Obviously running out of patience to put up with Grimmjow's dawdling, Ulquiorra drags him over by the arm to the reception desk.

The tan blonde peers up at them, a warm smile on her plump glossy lips.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"My friend here is considering adopting a Neko."

The blonde nods, turning to look at Grimmjow.

"I see, well if you wouldn't mind filling out some forms first, and then you can interact with some Neko's that are available for adoption right now."

The woman digs out some papers from her desk, handing them over along with a pad to lean on and a pen.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra quietly sit down on two of the plastic chairs.

As Grimmjow fills out all the basic information that's needed, his name, address, employment status and income, he pauses when he gets down to the next section.

"What the hell does Neko preference mean?"

Ulquiorra, who is flicking through a magazine, pauses to look over at the form.

"It means male or female."

Grimmjow quickly scribbles down 'male'.

He doesn't get on well with human women, he sure as hell isn't going to stick himself with a female Neko.

The rest of the form is easy enough, and after completing it, Grimmjow hands it back to the woman, who reads it back to him to confirm what he's written down.

"Thank you, if you would like to take the door to your left and that will take you into the male Neko playroom, where you can interact with them and pick one that suits you best."

Grimmjow nods and trails after Ulquiorra through the left side door.

* * *

Inside well...it's not what Grimmjow was expecting.

Of course, he's never been to one of these things before, but still.

It is set out much like an actual play room, with random toys strewn in various places on the worn carpet, beanbags to sit on, and of course, a handful of young male Neko's joyfully messing up the place.

Grimmjow cringes at the tacky bright flower wallpaper plastered on the walls, but is brought back to reality when Ulquiorra smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Go and interact with them, don't just stand there gawking like a fool."

Grimmjow narrows his eyes, before grumpily flopping himself down onto one of the pink beanbags.

One of the Nekos in the room, a small, lithe male with shoulder length straight black hair, tiny lilac ears and a short tail, instantly pays attention to him, forgetting the squeaky toy he had in his mouth and rushing over to stare up at him curiously.

Grimmjow's blue eyes flicker down to the name tag attached to the Neko's matching purple collar, which reads 'Luppi'.

Grimmjow tentatively reaches a hand out, and surprisingly the Neko bows his head straight away, letting Grimmjow pet him on the head.

Luppi seems pretty friendly, but for some reason Grimmjow just doesn't really feel like he's connecting with the raven haired Neko.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Ulquiorra promptly moves away from the play room door, just as a rowdy orange male Neko crashes through it, hissing wildly and digging his black claws into the door frame.

Spiky orange hair protrudes from his head, his Neko ears and tail only a slightly lighter shade and with such a fiery attitude to match perfectly, this Neko sure is something else.

The Neko's chocolate brown eyes are wide as he tries his best to cling on for dear life, his claws starting to chip at the woodwork.

The other male Neko's in the room turn to stare, but none of them seem that surprised by the odd behaviour, which leads Grimmjow to believe this particular Neko probably pulls stunts like this often.

A purple haired, tanned skinned woman is stood behind him, gripping him firmly by the collar in an attempt to push him further into the room.

"Damn it Ichigo, do we have to do this every time!"

Hissing even louder, the Neko glares over his shoulder at her.

"Then let me go back to my damn room, I don't wanna do this stupid shit anyway!"

Grimmjow watches the scene unfold with piqued interest, his hand still slowly petting Luppi.

But he doesn't fail to notice the knowing smile that creeps on to Ulquiorra's pale lips now.

The woman manages to shove the unwilling Neko fully into the playroom, who lands on his ass with a loud thump before growling and rushing back towards the door.

But he reaches it just a few seconds too late, and it's already locked behind her.

The Neko scratches uselessly at the door for a while, before giving up and slumping against it, his fluffy ears drooping in defeat.

Ulquiorra sidles over and crouchs down next to him, offering the Neko his hand to smell at.

The orange haired Neko glares up at him coldly.

"You want to lose a few fingers today?"

Ulquiorra quirks an eyebrow, retracting his hand.

"Feisty little Neko, aren't you?"

Ulquiorra gestures for Grimmjow to come over quickly.

Grimmjow somehow manages to manoeuvre himself out of the low beanbag, and Luppi whines as he watches him move away, but soon goes back to playing with the other Neko's.

Ulquiorra shifts away as Grimmjow crouches down in front of Ichigo, who instantly tenses up more and pushes his back into the door, his fangs bared and his ears pricked up and alert.

The first thing Grimmjow notice's is that unlike the other Neko's in the room, Ichigo isn't wearing a collar.

Calmly, Grimmjow offers his hand just like Ulquiorra did before him.

"I'm Grimmjow."

The Neko growls warningly at it.

"Do you guys have a death wish-"

The Neko's fiery words die in his throat as Grimmjow places his other hand on Ichigo's head, fingers gently stroking those surprisingly soft orange spikes.

Ichigo finds the anger draining out of him as Grimmjow starts to scratch behind his ears, a soft purring rumbling through his chest.

Grimmjow chuckles at the response, letting the now more relaxed Ichigo lean into his touch.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"I fucking hate you."

* * *

Now gathered in a cosy office, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sat in front of another wooden desk, the purple haired woman from before, wearing the name tag 'Yoruichi' on her loose black blouse, is perched behind it.

"So...you really want to adopt Ichigo?"

Grimmjow frowns at her surprised tone.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well...he's a bit, temperamental, as you already witnessed earlier."

"I can handle him," Grimmjow huffs.

"I should warn you, apart from displays like you saw earlier, he likes to rip up things or chew them to bits, so if you have anything expensive, you might want to keep it well out of sight."

Retrieving a thick, beige folder from the desk drawer, she holds it up in front of them both.

"Well, inside of this folder are all the things you'll need to know about Ichigo, such as his current health status, his current doctor and dentist, his heat schedule and how to manage it-"

"Wait, heat schedule?"

Yoruichi pauses.

"Yes, Ichigo is unlike the other male Neko's here. He's one of the rare male Neko's that go into heat and can give birth to offspring."

Grimmjow turns to stare at Ulquiorra, who looks just as surprised as him.

"Hmm interesting, I have never heard of such Neko's," Ulquiorra wonders out loud.

"Yes, Ichigo's the first one I've ever come across in my time working here for the past fifteen years. He's a very unique Neko indeed. Which is why I've spent time making sure if anyone did adopt him, there's every detail in here to make sure that he doesn't accidentally get pregnant. Unless of course, you want to breed him then-"

"No! No I do not, one Neko is enough," Grimmjow insists.

"I thought so. Just read everything in this folder and you'll be fine. Ichigo will be more work than normal Neko's, so I would understand if this changes your mind."

She silently stares at Grimmjow expectantly.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, before reaching over and grabbing the folder.

"Guess that explains why he's so darn pissy. But it's nothing I can't handle."

Yoruichi nods, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Well, apart from that he isn't any different from other Neko's. Do you have any questions for me?"

Grimmjow shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Can I take him home now?"

Yoruichi nods.

"Yes, he should be packed by now and waiting out front for you with Halibel."

Grimmjow curtly leaves without even a backward glance, and Ulquiorra stays behind to shake Yoruichi's hand.

"Thank you, I apologize for my friends rudeness."

Yoruichi just laughs.

"Oh don't worry about it, just make sure your friend there takes good care of Ichigo, he deserves it."

Ulquiorra nods, before following after Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow meets Ichigo at the front, and watches as the blonde receptionist, who must be Halibel, gives the Neko a tight hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, little Ichi."

Ichigo scowls and wipes his forehead, but he can't help the small smile that takes over his lips.

"It's Ichigo, but yeah I'll miss you too Halibel."

Halibel ruffles his vibrant orange hair before turning to Grimmjow.

"You better take good care of this one, he's special."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at her, before picking up Ichigo's luggage, which only consist's of one large suitcase.

"Yeah yeah, you don't need to worry. Come on Ichigo."

Ichigo obediently trails after Grimmjow to the car park, lingering outside the car hesitantly as Grimmjow finishes packing the luggage into the trunk.

Ulquiorra opens the car door for Ichigo, who gulps and shakes his head vigorously.

"I..."

Grimmjow, wondering what the hold up is, stares over at the pair.

"Are you guys getting in any time today or what?"

Ulquiorra sighs, glaring over at him in annoyance.

"Grimmjow, you do realize most Neko's are not huge fans of travelling in moving vehicles?"

Grimmjow frowns.

"Well, no, I _wasn't_ aware of that. Give me a break I don't know everything. So, what should we do?"

Ulquiorra puts a hand on Ichigo's trembling shoulders.

"Give me your keys and you sit in the back with Ichigo on your lap."

"What, no way in hell are you driving my damn car-"

Ulquiorra waves his hand swiftly at him to shut him up and points at Ichigo.

Ichigo is visibly trembling, his chest heaving and obviously on the verge of a panic attack at the thought of getting in the car.

Grimmjow quickly comes around the side of the Jeep, shoving the car keys into Ulquiorra's open hand and wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

"I swear to God if you even put a scratch on my car-"

"Yes yes, you will hung draw and quarter me and serve me to the whales at sea world, you have told me before."

As Ulquiorra gets into the drivers seat, Grimmjow slips into the back seat, gently coaxing the terrified Neko onto his lap.

Ichigo whimpers but allows Grimmjow to tug him in and secure the belt around them both.

"Ulquiorra, is this even legal?"

"Well, somewhat."

"You son of a-"

"Ah ah, you should watch your language around your new house guest."

Grimmjow takes a deep calming breath, focusing his attention back on Ichigo.

He gently rubs up and down Ichigo's upper arms, trying his best to comfort him.

Ichigo whimpers again as the engine starts, cowering back against Grimmjow's broad chest.

Grimmjow's never been one to baby anyone or anything, but something about the petrified orange Neko on his lap seems to bring the sappy side out of him that he didn't even know existed.

Grimmjow wraps his strong arms around Ichigo's waist, whispering into his ear.

"Shush shush, I promise you, nothing is going to happen, okay? I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."

Ichigo snuggles his head into Grimmjow's chest, scrunching his eyes shut.

Ulquiorra glances back through the mirror as he drives at the scene unfolding in the back, a rare genuine smile ghosting his lips.

* * *

Ichigo is all to eager to get out of the car as soon as Ulquiorra parks it, Grimmjow almost toppling out of it trying to hold Ichigo still.

"Ichigo, damn it...STOP!"

Ichigo hisses as Grimmjow manages to unbuckle the seatbelt, jumping out of Grimmjow's lap and into the quiet street.

Grimmjow untangles himself from the belt hastily, looping a strong arm around Ichigo's waist to stop him from scurrying off.

"God relax will you. Ulquiorra, take him inside while I get his luggage."

Ulquiorra hands Grimmjow back his car keys before prying a wriggling Ichigo from his grasp and steering him into the apartment block as Grimmjow retrieves Ichigo's belongings.

* * *

When Grimmjow lugs Ichigo's suitcase into the living room, he finds said Neko sniffing curiously at his leather couch, his tail wagging slowly and ears twitching.

Grimmjow frowns over at Ulquiorra, who is just coming out of the spare bedroom.

"He is just becoming used to how the apartment smells. While you were gone I put fresh sheets on the guest bed and did some cleaning up."

"You know, it's fucking creepy how you know where all my stuff is."

"Well, someone has too."

Grimmjow scowls.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? I keep this place clean don't I?"

"Define _clean_."

"Well...you can walk around easily enough," Grimmjow mutters.

Ulquiorra snorts.

"I see. Well, if I were you I would start reading the information Miss Yourichi handed you."

"I will I will, besides, how hard can this be?"

"Do not underestimate this, Neko's are more work than you would think, Grimmjow. Especially Ichigo here."

Ichigo, his nose currently planted in one of the plush couch cushions, sits back up at the sound of his name.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"You smell...weird."

Grimmjow laughs, shifting the suitcase over to one side.

"That is because I smell of my own Neko, Orihime."

Ichigo crawls across the couch, sniffing the air closer to Ulquiorra curiously.

"Speaking of which, I should not leave her alone for much longer, she becomes rather sad when she is left alone for too long. If you need any advice I am only a phone call away. Oh and Grimmjow, I can give you the name of a site so that you can order some things for Ichigo when he is in heat."

Grimmjow, now leaning back against the kitchen counter, frowns.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Ichigo starts to ignore the two of them, slinking off into the bathroom.

"If you do not get them something to vent their frustration out on, they tend to use whatever they can get their hands on. Believe me, my leg is still recovering."

Grimmjow's eyes widen as realization smacks him in the face.

"You mean like...sex toys?"

"Exactly. If you are not going to let him breed when he is in heat it would be in yours and his best interests to purchase some. I will text you the website later, and do not worry, they are a very discrete service."

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

Grimmjow rushes into the bathroom, seeing Ichigo planted face first in the bath tub, the shower curtain pulled down on top of him.

"Seriously? You haven't even been in here five minutes and you're already wrecking the place."

Grimmjow moves the shower curtain and brings Ichigo's head up, looking for any cuts or bruises.

Ichigo huffs, wriggling out of his grip.

"Get off, I'm not a kid, I'm fine!"

"No, you're just a pain in my ass."

"HEY!"

Grimmjow hears Ulquiorra leave, the front door clicking shut loudly behind him.

"Why don't you go check out your room while I fix this back up? It's the bedroom on the right."

Ichigo's ears perk up, and he dashes out of the bathroom excitedly.

Grimmjow quickly fixes the curtain back up and some shampoo bottles that have fallen, before carrying Ichigo's luggage into his room.

When he goes inside, Ichigo is sprawled on the freshly made bed on his stomach, his tail swishing lazily in the air.

As Grimmjow sets the luggage down beside the bed, he can hear the soft purring coming from Ichigo, and he grins to himself.

Just something about hearing Ichigo content and purring happily makes him feel...well...kind of content too.

Shit, he's already getting soft.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna leave you to get settled in, if you need me I'll just be in my room, you don't have to knock just come in. And if you feel hungry or thirsty, just get whatever you want from the fridge, this is your home now too."

Ichigo lifts his face up from the bed.

"Thanks, Grimm."

"Grimm?"

"You don't like it?"Ichigo asks, a little hurt obvious in his voice.

Grimmjow just smiles at him.

"Nah, Grimm's fine."

Grimmjow leaves Ichigo to his own devices, heading out into the living room and retrieving the orange folder on his way to his room.

* * *

Page after freakin page, how long is this damn folder?

So long in fact, Grimmjow ends up falling asleep, the folder covering his face as he dozes on his king size bed.

The closed door to the room slowly creaks open, Ichigo curiously poking his head around.

Smiling devilishly, he comes fully into the room when he see's Grimmjow is fast asleep, a black marker clutched in his clawed hand.

* * *

"I see now why you wanted to see me so urgently."

Ulquiorra sets his mug of warm coffee down on the coffee table, staring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, who is sat on the leather couch opposite him, runs a hand through his tousled blue hair.

His usually clean face now sports long black whiskers, a black kitten nose and a marvellous moustache.

"The little shit drew all over my damn face with that marker while I was asleep, and the stuff won't come off!"

Ulquiorra hides his face behind his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU BASTARD! I HAVE WORK TOMORROW, THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Clearing his throat, Ulquiorra sighs.

"Calm down, I know a good way to remove it. Where is Ichigo?"

Grimmjow nods towards the closed door to the right, a chair propped up against it, locking it from the outside.

Faint scratching can be heard from the inside.

"Grimm...can I come out now?"

"No! You can wallow in there about what you've done you little shit!"

"WELL IF YOU ASK ME I MADE YOUR FACE LOOK TEN TIMES BETTER, SO YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!"

Grimmjow growls, leaping up from the couch.

"YOU CHEEKY ASSHOLE, HOW ABOUT I COME IN THERE AND RETURN THE FAVOUR THEN!"

"Grimmjow, it is nothing more than a bit of harmless fun, most Neko's are mischievous by nature."

Grimmjow points a shaky finger at Ulquiorra.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR INPUT! JUST TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!"

"About what, exactly?"

"WELL MY DAMN FACE FOR STARTERS, AND HOW THE HELL DO I STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, CHAIN HIM TO HIS DAMN BED?"

"THE HELL YOU WILL GRIMM, UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE A FEW LIMBS!"

"OH REALLY, YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME ICHIGO?"

"For the love of God, stop shouting, you are giving me a headache,"Ulquiorra growls out.

Grimmjow huffs, plopping back down onto the couch.

" _Fine_."

"Good. Now, as for the permanent marker, rubbing alcohol should do the trick. The mischievous behaviour, that will dwindle down when he becomes more comfortable with you. I suggest for now you be extra vigilante and not give him the chance to do something like this again."

Draining the last of his coffee, Ulquiorra gets to his feet.

"Do not keep him locked in that room for much longer, it will only make him rebel against you more. Oh, and I informed Nnoitra about this, and he wants to come round with Tesla tomorrow."

"Wait, Is that gonna be...okay? I mean, introducing him to another Neko so soon?"

"Yes, in fact if anything, it will most likely make him more comfortable. Although male Neko's generally tend to not get along that well unless raised together, since Ichigo also has female qualities I believe the two will get along just fine. When is Ichigo's next heat cycle due?"

Grimmjow scratches his head.

"Uh, I think it's about two weeks away?"

"Then he will be fine around Tesla tomorrow. I text you the website by the way, you should order from it tomorrow so that the stuff arrives in time for it."

Grimmjow nods, showing Ulquiorra out.

Locking the front door, he walks over and stops outside Ichigo's room.

"I should keep your ass in there for longer."

Indignant huffing can be heard from the other side of the door.

Grimmjow moves the chair to one side, and then retrieves the rubbing alcohol from one of the kitchen cupboards and a clean cloth, heading into the bathroom to get the damned markings off his face.

* * *

 **So, I've wanted to write a Neko story for a while, and I finally managed to get one typed out the way I wanted!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not having the energy to cook after managing to get the marker off his face, Grimmjow orders some take out, sitting on the couch and fiddling with his laptop.

Browsing the site that Ulquiorra text him as he waits for the food to arrive, he cringes.

Not that he's a prude or anything, but he's never bought or used anything like the stuff that's available on here.

Flicking through the numerous web pages, Grimmjow adds a few items to his basket that he thinks will do the trick.

He looks up from the laptop when Ichigo's door creaks open, a pair of cautious brown eyes peaking out.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, patting the free space on the couch next to him.

"You gonna stop sulking and come spend some quality time with me now?"

Ichigo huffs, but comes into the room, sliding down onto the couch next to Grimmjow, his eyes roving over his now marker free face.

"You got it off then?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll take a rain check on my revenge."

Ichigo's long tail curls around himself, his eyes widening slightly.

"Revenge?"

Grimmjow grins over at him deviously.

"Of course, think I'm just gonna let you get away with that? No damn way."

Ichigo pouts, his eyes wandering to Grimmjow's laptop screen.

"What the hell are you buying?"

Grimmjow shrugs, finishing placing his order on the website.

"Ulquoirra told me to buy you some stuff for when you're in heat, don't really want to wake up to find you humping my leg now do I?"

Ichigo blushes, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't do that! And besides, I do just fine without any...any of those."

"Oh really? Let me guess, your bed usually takes the brunt of it?"

"I-I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT!"

Grimmjow chuckles, putting the laptop down on the coffee table.

"Fine, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough anyway."

Grimmjow can't help but take great delight in seeing the agitated Neko blushing even harder.

"I ordered take out, you want to share it with me?"

Ichigo's eyes widen for a moment, before he nods eagerly, licking his lips.

"Heck yes!"

Grimmjow smiles, and pushing his luck, brings a hand up to pet Ichigo on the head again.

Ichigo tenses up at first, but when Grimmjow starts to softly weave his fingers through his orange locks he relaxes, his eyelids fluttering closed at the relaxing sensation.

"You know, you have a really cute purr."

Ichigo opens his eyes again, chocolate brown colliding with ocean blue.

Swallowing thickly and licking at his suddenly all too dry lips, Ichigo averts his eyes to the coffee table.

"Don't say cute, I'm not a chick."

Grimmjow laughs heartily, ruffling Ichigo's hair affectionately.

"Still a cutie though."

"I AM NOT!"

The doorbell rings signalling the arrival of the food, and Grimmjow gets up to get it.

Ichigo stays put on the couch, glaring down at the coffee table like it's personally wronged him.

Grimmjow pays for the food and set's it down on the kitchen counter top, grabbing some plates and dishing it out.

Coming back over to the couch, he hands one to Ichigo, who sniffs at it, closing his eyes happily before starting to eat eagerly.

Grimmjow notices that the Neko uses the fork he gave him easily in his clawed hand, which he wasn't expecting.

As Grimmjow tucks into his own plate, he decides now might be a good opportunity to get to know some more things about Ichigo.

"So, Ichigo, tell me something about you."

Ichigo looks up from his plate, licking at his greasy lips.

"Like what?"

Grimmjow shrugs, nibbling on his food.

"Well, what are some things you enjoy doing?"

Ichigo looks up at the ceiling, his brows furrowed.

"Well, I like listening to music a lot, oh and swimming."

"Wait, don't Neko's hate water?"

"Yeah, well, normal Neko's I guess. The other's used to make fun of me because I like it, but I usually just told them to go fuck themselves or something along those lines."

Grimmjow chuckles.

"Yeah, that sounds like you."

Ichigo makes quick work of the rest of his food, before putting the finished plate on the coffee table.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't...think I'm a freak, do you?"

Grimmjow is at first taken aback by the odd question, but quickly puts his plate down and turns towards Ichigo, looking him dead in the eye.

"Ichigo, of course I don't think that. You're not a freak, why would you even think that?"

Ichigo rubs the back of his neck nervously, staring down at the couch cushions.

"It's just, all the other Neko's tell me I am, and my damn body can't even decide whether I'm a boy or a girl, I'm just not normal."

Grimmjow shuffles closer to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Ichigo shakes his head adamantly.

"Ichigo, _please_."

Sighing, Ichigo lifts his gaze back up to Grimmjow, his brown eyes full of sadness and something else that Grimmjow can't quite make out.

Grimmjow places a hand gently on his cheek, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.

"Normal? Fuck normal, that's what I say. I'm certainly far from fucking normal, have you seen my damn hair?"

Ichigo barely suppresses a laugh, his orange ears twitching.

"I guess."

"And now you're here with me, I'm never gonna judge you on that, or anyone else is. If they do, I'll kick their damn ass."

Ichigo smiles, leaning into Grimmjow's hand.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, I told you before I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and I meant it. Even if you are a pain in the ass."

Ichigo pouts.

"Am not!"

Grimmjow grins, moving his hand to pull Ichigo onto his lap, who wriggles at the sudden closeness.

"W-what are you doing?"

Grimmjow wraps his arms around the startled Neko, looking up at him.

"My lap not comfy?"

"I-I, I didn't say that..."

"Good, then stop squirming. You want to watch a movie?"

Ichigo relaxes back into Grimmjow's chest, nodding.

"Sounds good, Grimm."

* * *

The movie turned into a full blown movie marathon, and as the last movie credits roll, Grimmjow yawns loudly, staring down at the fast asleep Neko curled up on his lap.

Grimmjow smiles warmly, running a hand through Ichigo's spiky locks.

The Neko purrs softly in his sleep, much to Grimmjow's delight.

Glancing at his watch, he see's just how late it is, and he's got work in the morning.

Switching off the tv, he scoops the sleeping Neko up into his arms.

Ichigo stays fast asleep, but snuggles into Grimmjow's chest.

Laying Ichigo down on the bed, he places the covers over him, watching as Ichigo snuggles into the bed, mumbling incoherently.

Grimmjow leaves without another word, closing Ichigo's door and making his way to his own room.

He doesn't have the energy to do much else other than brush his teeth and take off his jeans and top, before climbing into bed and dozing off into a pretty content sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow grumbles irritably, the shrill ringing of his alarm waking up him from a comfortable sleep.

Throwing a hand out from underneath the covers, he slams the alarm off, rubbing at his eyes.

Sitting up on the bed, he grumbles again at the thought of work, and a part of him worries about leaving Ichigo home alone so soon.

After all, after what Yoruichi told him yesterday, he could very well come back to an apartment that looks like it's been hit by a tornado.

Dragging himself up out of bed, he heads to the bathroom and get's washed and dressed, before heading out into the quiet living room.

With no sign of Ichigo being up yet, Grimmjow just manages to grab some orange juice from the fridge when there's a loud knock at his door.

Wondering who's calling round so early, he goes over to the door, opening it.

Stood before him in the hallway is Nnoitra, an all too impatient Tesla at his side on a white leash.

Nnoitra glances down at the blonde Neko nuzzling eagerly at his arm.

"Can't ya leave my damn arm alone for one second!"

Grimmjow curses under his breath, quickly glancing back over his shoulder.

"Nnoitra, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told Ulquiorra to tell ya I was gonna nip round, did the little fucker forget to tell ya?"

Oh, right, he had told him yesterday.

"I've got work soon, can't you come back later, or _never_?"

"Come on don't be like that, I jus wanna get a lil look at this Neko of yers, and so does Tesla."

Tesla nods eagerly in agreement.

"Yes, yes I do!"

When Grimmjow doesn't respond, Nnoitra sidles past him, Tesla right after him.

Grimmjow growls in frustration, but shuts the door behind them.

"Look, Ichigo's still in bed so-"

As if on queue, the door to Ichigo's room creaks open, a bedraggled and sleepy Neko shuffling out of it.

Tesla instantly spots him, and dashes towards him, but Nnoitra tugs him back firmly with the leash.

"Hey hey, what have I told ya about jumping on others like that! Chill the fuck out!"

Ichigo's eyes bulge, and he puts his arms out in front of himself in a protective manner.

Grimmjow immediately comes over to him, placing his hands reassuringly on the Neko's shoulders.

"Ichigo, it's okay, this is just my jackass of a friend Nnoitra and his Neko, Tesla."

Tesla grins over at him, sniffing at the air curiously.

"Ichigo! Can I smell you, can I?"

Nnoitra growls irritably, keeping a firm grip on the leash.

"If ya calm down! Yer gonna frighten the poor boy."

Nnoitra turns to look at Ichigo, his mouth widening into a toothy piano grin.

"Nice to meet ya Ichigo. Ya sure are a pretty lil thing."

Ichigo hisses, leaning back into Grimmjow's chest.

"I'm not pretty!"

Nnoitra cackles, twining Tesla's leash in between his long fingers.

"Whatever ya say."

Tesla scratches at his black collar impatiently, his nose pointed up in the air.

"Please Nnoitra-sama, I wanna smell Ichigo properly, he smells different, good different."

Nnoritra frowns down at him.

"Huh, different how?"

Grimmjow decides to step in now, steering Ichigo back into his room.

Turning back to Nnoitra once the door is closed, he sighs.

"Look, don't mention to Ichigo about him smelling different, it's a touchy subject right now."

"What the fuck am I missin here?"

"It's...complicated."

"Huh, suit yerself then. So, are yer takin him to work with ya today?"

Grimmjow frowns.

"What? Of course not, Aizen would fire my ass for doing something like that."

Nnoitra snorts, petting Tesla, who is still trying to crawl toward's Ichigo's closed door, his tail wagging excitedly.

"See, this jus shows nothin goes in that big ass blue head of yers-"

"OI!"

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish. Since so many people at the office are now adoptin Neko's, Aizen decided it would be best for him to let people bring their Neko's in work with em, as long as they didn't distract em, he's even had their own playrooms built so that they can be closer to their owners."

Well, _shit_.

God, he does need to take more notice at work.

"I don't know, I'll talk to Ichigo about it first."

"Fine, ya do that. I'll bring Tesla round again when they can meet properly, I gotta get my ass to work too. Come on Tesla, ya impatient bastard."

Tesla whines loudly, but allows Nnoitra to drag him back out the door.

Grimmjow curses, before knocking on Ichigo's closed door.

"Ichigo, they're gone. Can I come in?"

Receiving no response, Grimmjow presses his ear up against the door.

"Ichigo?"

 ** _Rip_**

 ** _Rip_**

Grimmjow's eye's widen comically at the harsh tearing sounds coming from the other side of the door.

He pushes open the door, staring wide eyed at the now very feather filled bed room.

Ichigo is crouched on all fours on the bed, another white fluffy pillow already between his teeth and his claws digging into it.

Grimmjow rushes over and grip's onto the other end of the pillow, making Ichigo narrow his eyes up at him and growl warningly.

 _"Drop it."_

Ichigo shakes his head, only digging his teeth and claws in harder.

"Drop it now, Ichigo!"

Ichigo growls even louder and refuses to let go, and the two soon end up locked in a tug of war over the damn pillow.

Getting frustrated, Grimmjow tugs on the pillow a little too roughly, and he topples backwards onto the carpet, Ichigo crashing down with a startled yelp on top of him.

The pillow inevitably burst's, covering each of them in white fluffy feathers.

Grimmjow groans, blowing a stray feather out of his mouth.

Ichigo put's his claws flat against Grimmjow's chest, staring down at the blue haired man worriedly.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, staring around at the mess of feather's scattered all around him.

"Well, I knew what I was getting myself into."

Ichigo scowls at him, attempting to move off of him, but Grimmjow stops him by grabbing onto his wrist's.

"What the hell, let go!"

"Not until you tell me _why_ you decided to make it rain fucking feathers in here."

Ichigo quickly averts his gaze, his orange ears flattening against his head.

"I felt like it, okay?"

"No, not okay, I want a straight answer. Was it because of Nnoitra?"

Ichigo doesn't answer this time, so Grimmjow let's go of his wrist's, sitting up himself as Ichigo slides off of him.

Well, that's two pillows destroyed and...

There's a huge tear in the mattress, obviously from a claw digging into it.

Grimmjow sighs, staring at Ichigo, who is sat on the floor in front of him, staring down at his claws.

Grimmjow reaches a hand out to pet the Neko, attempting to reassure him that he's not completely mad with him, but his hand freezes in mid air when Ichigo flinches back from him.

"Ichigo...do you think I'm gonna hit you?"

Ichigo shrugs, curling his long orange tail around himself.

"Well...I did just destroy some of your stuff..."

"Ichigo, let's get one thing straight. I'm never gonna lay a hand on you, okay? I honestly don't give a crap about a few pillows and a mattress. I just want to know why you did it."

"I just...felt a little threatened."

"By Nnoitra? He's a dick, but he's harmless."

"No no, it was the Neko."

Okay, now Grimmjow's confused.

"Huh?"

"It's just that, sometimes male Neko's tend to get kind of clingy when they smell me."

Well, Grimmjow can sort of understand that. It irritates him that he hadn't thought about it earlier though, and even more so that Ulquiorra didn't even think about it.

And the arrogant pale bastard is supposed to be a self proclaimed expert on Neko's, yeah right.

"Oh, I get it. Well I'm sorry, that idiot Ulquiorra said it would be fine."

Grimmjow glances down at the watch on his wrist, getting back to his feet and smoothing down his clothes.

"I guess I'll have to clean this up when I get back."

Chewing at his claws, Ichigo stares up at him.

"Back?"

"Yeah, I have to go to work soon, so you can either stay here until I get home, or you can come with me."

Ichigo's ears perk up from his head.

"With you?"

"Apparently my Neko loving boss is now allowing us to bring our Neko's to work, so yeah, if you want too, you can."

"It sounds better than being stuck inside on my own all day."

Grimmjow grins, bending down to ruffle Ichigo's messy hair.

"Good, then get dressed while I make you some breakfast. Pancakes sound okay?"

"PANCAKES ARE AWESOME!"

* * *

Grimmjow watches with amusement as Ichigo shovels pancakes into his mouth, washing them down heartily with orange juice.

"Hungry, aren't you?"

Ichigo wipes the back of his mouth on his hand.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you've got a good appetite on you, it's good."

Ichigo beams back at him, obviously happy at the praise.

As Grimmjow finishes and gets up to wash the plates before work, Ichigo beats him too it.

Grimmjow eyes him curiously, as Ichigo makes quick work of the dishes and then grabs his coat from his room, along with a light orange collar and a leash to match it.

Grimmjow stares down at them as Ichigo holds the items out to him.

"Where did you get these?"

"Harribel got them for me, for when I got adopted."

Grimmjow takes them, staring at them with a sour look on his face.

"Ichigo, I don't really want to put a collar on you, and I sure as hell don't want to use a leash, it's kind of...degrading, isn't it?"

Ichigo frowns.

"I've never really thought of it that way, I mean, a lot of owner's keep their Neko's on leash's. And the collars are usually just to show that we're not a stray and we have a home."

Grimmjow throws the leash down on to the couch, but keeps the collar in his hands.

"Well, I guess I'm not like a lot of owners then. No way in hell am I putting you on a leash, but the collar is a good idea, at least while we're out of the house. Can't have someone thinking you don't have a home, can we?"

Grimmjow doesn't miss the slight blush that forms on Ichigo's cheek, but the Neko quickly clears his throat and glances over at the leash on the couch.

"You mean, you're not gonna put me on a leash too?"

"No, you're not just a pet Ichigo, and I don't want you to think you are, okay?"

Ichigo suddenly lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's middle and burying his face in his shirt.

"You're awesome, Grimm."

"Hell yeah I am."

Ichigo smirks, looking up at him.

"Arrogant, much?"

"Only when I have reason to be."

Grimmjow unbuckles the collar and gently secures it around Ichigo's neck, the small silver heart with the name 'Ichigo' written on clinking as he does his best to make sure it's as comfortable for Ichigo as it can be.

"Is it okay, it doesnt feel too tight?"

Ichigo nods, a clawed hand coming up to brush against the collar.

"It's fine, Grimm."

Grimmjow scratches behind Ichigo's ear affectionately, Ichigo nuzzling into his hand without hesitation, a content purr rumbling through his chest.

As Grimmjow stares down at the Neko, an odd, warm feeling starts to bubble up in his chest, and it both frightens and excites him at the same time.

He's never felt much affection for anyone or anything before, but already Ichigo seemed to be bringing out the more gentle and frankly calmer side of him, and it's only been one day.

"I usually take the car to work, but it's within walking distance, if that would make you feel more comfortable?"

Ichigo stares up at him, grinning widely enough to show off his fangs.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Just don't go running off chasing any damn stray cat's or anything."

"I can control myself you know!" Ichigo screeches indignantly.

Grimmjow grabs his wallet and keys from the counter, Ichigo following him out of the front door, and they both head off to work.

* * *

The twenty minute walk to Grimmjow's office actually goes a lot smoother than he expected.

He only had to grab onto Ichigo once when the impulsive Neko tried to catch a low flying bird and nearly tumbled head first into a pond.

Ichigo swore angrily at him and swatted at his hand, but surprisingly it didn't make Grimmjow the slightest bit angry.

Instead, he burst out laughing at the scowling Neko, and once he was sure Ichigo wouldn't try to get the poor bird again, he let him go and they carried on walking.

Thankfully the office isn't located on a too busy street, only the odd person walking down the street outside and the odd car slowly passing by. Grimmjow was kind of worried about Ichigo getting startled and running off, or even getting hit by a car in a panic.

The thought of Ichigo getting hurt is one he really doesn't want to think about, it causes something in his chest to ache, so he quickly pushes's it from his mind as he steers Ichigo through the glass double doors and inside the four storey office building.

The lobby area is not packed this morning, just a few men in business suits chatting in one corner near a coffee machine, a petite, dark haired female Neko clinging to the side of one of them quietly.

So Nnoitra was right about the whole bringing Neko's into work being a big thing now, huh.

Grimmjow pauses outside the elevator, carefully watching Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo nibbles at his claws, his worried eyes avoiding looking directly at the elevator.

"My office is on the third floor, if you're not comfortable with the elevator we can just take the stairs, Ichigo."

Letting his claws fall back to his side, Ichigo shakes his head furiously, a determined look setting on his face.

"No, I need to learn how to cope with stuff like this, I'll be fine."

Grimmjow frowns at him worriedly, but the pair step in when the elevator opens, both of them being the only two inside.

Grimmjow presses the third floor button and it lights up, the metallic doors sliding shut.

As the elevator begins to move, Ichigo's anxiety seems to get too much for him and he hastily grips onto Grimmjow's upper arm tightly, his claws digging in.

Grimmjow winces at the slight pain but doesn't comment on it, aware of how much more terrified Ichigo must be on the inside.

As soon as the elevator dings and the door's start to open, Ichigo throws himself out into the corridor, managing to somehow squeeze his lithe body through the still not fully open doors.

Grimmjow has to wait impatiently for the doors to open more before he rushes out and loops a strong arm around Ichigo's waist pulling him against his chest, the Neko panting and sweating against him.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't have pushed yourself damn it, look at the state you've got yourself in."

Ichigo growls, clinging onto Grimmjow's arm.

"Shut up, I managed to do it, didn't I!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes at Ichigo's stubbornness, letting the panicked Neko calm back down and catch his breath before loosening his grip on him.

Staring down the long, white washed corridor ahead, Grimmjow can see Ulquiorra further down and out of ear shot, deep in conversation with another employee. His Neko, Orihime, has her arms looped around his slender waist, nuzzling her head happily against his back.

Grimmjow pokes Ichigo in the arm and points at a door only a few feet away from them.

"That's my office."

Ichigo follows closely behind Grimmjow as he unlocks his office door, going inside and flicking on the light switch.

Ichigo's curious eyes rove around, trying to take in every detail of the office as he wanders around it.

Grimmjow closes the door behind them and heads over to his cluttered desk, shifting some sandwich wrappers aside and turning on his computer.

His office itself is pretty big, seeing as Grimmjow is one of the managers working directly under Aizen, and it's complete with it's own huge glass window looking out over the town ahead.

Ichigo happily gazes out of it, his back to Grimmjow as his tail swishes lazily in the air behind him, a sign that he's already much calmer now.

Grimmjow takes the Neko's distraction to quickly tidy up and some-what organize his messy desk.

 ** _Knock knock_**

Grimmjow glances over at Ichigo, who is staring at the still closed door anxiously.

"Hey, it's probably just Ulquiorra, so no jumping out of the window, okay?"

Ichigo hisses and flashes his fangs at him, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"As if I'd do something like that! I'm not a frightened little school girl you know!"

Grimmjow smirks, sitting down on his desk chair and propping his feet up on the metal desk.

"Come in."

As expected, Ulquiorra strides into the room, dressed smartly in a crisp white suit, Orihime still latched onto his waist.

His calm emerald eyes flicker from Grimmjow, finding Ichigo staring at him from near the window, his tail coiled around his leg and his ears slightly down.

Ulquiorra nods at him, patting Orihime on the head.

"I am glad to see you are still in one piece, Ichigo."

"Uh, why wouldn't I be?"

Ulquiorra chuckles to himself, turning to Grimmjow.

"And you have managed to keep your hot temper under control, I have to say I am rather impressed Grimmjow."

"Yeah yeah, I'm real flattered. What do you want?"

"I merely came to see if you had brought Ichigo with you today, and to see how you both where getting on since last night's little incident."

Orihime looks up from Ulquiorra's back, her large wary eyes finding Ichigo.

Ichigo immediately tenses up, watching as Orihime glances up at Ulquiorra, who nods in approval, before she walks towards him.

Unlike Tesla, who would have pounced on him given half the chance, Orihime is much more gentle in her approach, obviously sensing his nervousness, and slowly reaches's out her arm, offering Ichigo the chance to smell her first.

Ichigo hesitates at first, but once he realize's she's not going to lunge at him, he cautiously sniffs at it, finding her sweet scent to be quite comforting to him.

She smiles widely in response, her long dark orange tail swishing behind her.

"My name is Orihime, it's really nice to meet you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiles, offering his own arm out to her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Orihime."

Orihime giggles, sniffing curiously at Ichigo.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watch the pair's exchange, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"How come Neko's like sniffing each other so much anyway?"

"It's a way that they familiarize themselves with each other, much like a handshake or hug would do for us," Ulquiorra answers.

Grimmjow nods in understanding, leaning on his desk.

"Oh, Nnoitra came round with Tesla this morning."

Unfortunately Grimmjow can't hide the hint of anger in his voice at the distress the situation had caused Ichigo.

"I am guessing from your tone it did not go too well?"

"You think? If Nnoitra hadn't been holding Tesla back with a leash he would've been all over Ichigo. Their little visit resulted in a room of feathers that I have to clean up when I get home later, and order a new mattress since he clawed a big damn hole in it."

"I see, well I did not think it would be that much of a problem, but it appears I was wrong in my assumption."

"Yeah well, apparently male Neko's act weird around him, so I'll have to be more careful about that in the future, I don't want him getting that frightened any more."

Ulquiorra stares down at him in silence, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Grimmjow frowns up at him, resting his head on his hands.

 _"What?"_

Ulquiorra hums, before looking away altogether.

"It is nothing."

"Nothing my ass, what was that weird look for?"

Ulquiorra chooses to ignore the question, glancing down at his own silver wrist watch.

"I was going to email you to tell you, but since I am here now, Aizen wished for me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office as soon as possible, and you are welcome to bring Ichigo along with you."

"Huh, how does he know about Ichigo?"

"I told him, obviously. But I should warn you, Aizen has brought Shiro in with him today, so if what you say about Ichigo and male Neko's is true, he can stay in my office with Orihime while you are gone if you wish."

"Whoa wait a second here, are you offering to do me a _favour_ , Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asks, feigning utter shock.

"If you continue to mock me I will easily retract my generous offer."

"Fine fine, no need to get your panties in a twist, damn."

Orihime giggles excitedly, now wrapping her arms around Ichigo and nuzzling against his chest.

"Gosh, I want to hear everything about you Ichigo, now that we're friends!"

Ichigo chuckles, patting her back lightly.

"Uh okay, I guess I don't mind..."

He looks over at Grimmjow, who smiles and get's up from the desk chair.

"Well I have to go and see my boss real quick Ichigo, so you can happily stay with Ulquiorra and Orihime in his office while I do if you want, it's just down the hall."

Ichigo suddenly seems nervous again, averting his chocolate brown eyes from Grimmjow to the flooring below.

"But...how long will you be gone?"

Grimmjow's heart skips a beat as he realizes Ichigo's asking because he'll miss him.

He strides over and catches Ichigo's chin in his fingers, making the Neko look up at him.

"I won't be long, I promise. The only reason I don't think you should come with me is because Aizen's brought his own male Neko in with him today."

Ichigo licks his lips, his eyes flickering down to Grimmjow's own for a spilt second before he tears his gaze away, a slight pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh...okay, Grimm. I guess it would be better for me to stay with Ulquiorra then."

Grimmjow smiles warmly, ruffling Ichigo's spiky hair before walking back to Ulquiorra.

"You better take good care of him while I'm gone, Ulquiorra."

"Please, I think you will find I am far more capable of caring for Neko's than you are."

"God, do you always have to be so insulting you little prick?"

Ulquiorra smirks, gesturing at the pair of Neko's.

"Orihime, Ichigo, please come with me."

Orihime grins and nods eagerly, catching Ichigo's hand in her own and dragging him out of the door.

Ichigo glances back at Grimmjow, who nods reassuringly at him, watching as the big boobed Orihime drags Ichigo down the hall after Ulquiorra.

Ichigo will be just fine, he's in good hands, Grimmjow tells himself.

Even though Grimmjow will never ever admit it out loud, he know's that Ulquiorra is a lot more damn capable of handling Neko's than he is.

He just hopes this stupid surprise meeting with Aizen is over with quickly.

* * *

 **Why do I find a fiery tempered Neko Ichigo so damn adorable?**

 **So second chapter done and dusted, and the sweet feelings are starting to arise between Grimmjow and Ichigo :D**

 **I have an outline in my head of where I'm going to take this story, so hopefully I don't get struck down by stupid writers's block once again!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knock knock**_

"Oh, please come in."

Grimmjow sighs quietly, turning the door handle and striding inside.

Lounging behind his well organized and clutter free desk is none other than his boss, Aizen, his hands clasped together over his chest as he silently watches Grimmjow close the door behind him.

Aizen's office is on the top floor of the office building, further away from all of the other workers where Aizen can lounge around and pretend to run the damn company to his hearts content.

The office itself is four times the size of Grimmjow's, the walls all being glass windows to overlook the bit of flourishing countryside not so far away.

Shoving his hands into his pants pockets, Grimmjow clears his throat loudly.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did, Mr Jaegerjaquez."

Aizen glances behind Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow.

"You did not bring your new Neko with you? I was rather intrigued to meet him, especially after what Mr Cifer shared with me."

Damn Ulquiorra, why can't he just keep some shit to himself?

"Well, he's kind of not used to meeting so many new people, so I thought it was best to leave him with Ulquiorra for now."

"I see, well, I'm sure I will get to meet the unique little thing soon enough."

Grimmjow sure as hell doesn't like the way Aizen refers to Ichigo, but chooses to bite his tongue this time.

Aizen reaches into his desk, slapping a large Manila folder down on top of it.

"I wanted to see you Mr Jaegerjaquez because I have a proposal in mind for you."

"A proposal?"

"Yes, I've already written the contract and legal means down in this folder for you to sign, if you choose to agree, that is."

"Agree with what?" Grimmjow asks, now dumbfounded at what Aizen could possibly want from him.

Aizen smirks coyly, making Grimmjow clench his jaw in frustration.

"Your male Neko is named Ichigo, correct?"

Grimmjow only nods, not trusting himself to speak right now.

"And Mr Cifer was correct in telling me that Ichigo is part female and can produce offspring?"

Shit, he doesn't like where this is going.

"Yeah, he can, what about it?"

"Well, Neko's such as Ichigo are quite the rarity, I had Gin look up some more information for me. Do you know what a litter of even just three from him would be worth, even if he were bred with a normal male Neko?"

Grimmjow takes a deep, calming breath before he answers.

"Look, Mr Sousuke, I'm not planning on breeding Ichigo at all, so it doesn't matter to me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he's not just a pet to me, I'd never force him into doing something like that just for some extra money, it's wrong."

Aizen leans back in his chair, his eyes narrowing.

"I see, so no amount of money would change your mind?"

"No."

If he wasn't his boss, Grimmjow would have strode over and socked him right in the face by now.

Barely managing to push his anger back down, Grimmjow glances around the large office warily.

"Where is Shiro? Ulquiorra said you'd brought him in with you."

Aizen chuckles, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face.

"Oh, Shiro? I believe he went for a wander around with Gin, you know how curious Neko's can be, don't you?"

Grimmjow blinks back at him, before gritting his teeth and hastily making for the office door.

"Oh, Mr Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow pauses with his hand on the door handle, his blood now boiling and his heart thundering in his chest.

 _"What?"_

"If you do change your mind about Ichigo, do let me know."

Grimmjow growls, wrenching open the door and rushing out into the long corridor.

If that albino bastard has put even one claw on Ichigo, Aizen be damned, he's gonna rip his fucking head off.

* * *

Ulquiorra eyes the two Neko's chattering away in the corner of his office, shuffling some paperwork idly.

Ichigo wanders over to Ulquiorra's desk, his ears drooping slightly.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Can I go use the bathroom?"

Ulquiorra nods, getting up from his desk.

"Of course, the male Neko bathroom is just round the corner from here, I will show you."

Ichigo scowls, shaking his head.

"I can go on my own, you know. I'm not gonna run off or anything."

"Grimmjow has entrusted me with you, Ichigo, I can't let you wander around alone."

Orihime wanders over to them, clinging to Ichigo's arm.

"Ulquiorra, I can show Ichigo the way and then bring him back, if that's okay?"

Ulquiorra sighs, but seems to relent, gesturing towards the office door.

"Fine, but I am trusting you to behave, the both of you."

"Oh we will, I promise Ulquiorra!" Orihime giggles.

She drags Ichigo out of the office and down to the end of the corridor, taking a sharp turn to the right.

There are two doors in front of them, one with the sign 'Male' and one with the sign 'female'.

"I'll wait right here for you Ichigo, don't worry!"

Ichigo nods, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Thankfully, the male Neko bathroom is empty, so Ichigo quickly uses the facilities and then heads over to the set of pristine white row of sinks, washing his claws under the lukewarm water.

As he does, his mind starts to wander, thoughts of Grimmjow flooding into his mind.

He feels so damn lucky to have found someone who doesn't care about his obvious differences, and someone who actually cares about him as more than just some obedient little pet to order around.

It's actually funny, and quite scary, how comfortable he already feels around the older human male.

But something else is starting to niggle at him.

Every time Grimmjow touches him, or scratch that, every time Grimmjow even looks at him, something weird stirs inside of him, making his cheeks heat up and his belly start doing somersaults.

Surely it's not normal for him to feel this way, in fact, it must be very wrong.

Grimmjow is his owner, and he's a human, not a Neko like himself.

These strange feelings building up inside of him will pass, but until then, he just has to keep his cool and not let Grimmjow find out about them.

Turning off the water, Ichigo starts to dry his claws on the clean towels next to the sinks.

"Well well, ya sure are prettier than I was expectin, Ichi."

Ichigo spins around at the unfamiliar maniac voice, his eyes wide as his heart roars in his chest.

Leaning against the opposite wall is another male Neko, this one an Albino with matching snow white spiked hair, his strange yellow and black eyes staring at Ichigo, and his long pure white tail curled around one of his legs.

And for some odd reason, he does bear a weird kind of resemblance to Ichigo himself.

Ichigo gulps, his eyes darting toward's the closed bathroom door.

The Albino quirks an eyebrow at him, his pale lips twisting into a smirk.

"Surely ya aren't scared of lil old me, are ya?"

Ichigo can smell the other's strong scent from here, so rich and masculine, and despite himself, Ichigo shudders, turning away from the still smirking Neko as the heavy smell invades his senses.

Ichigo doesn't understand why though, other male's don't usually have this effect on him until-

 _ **Oh, shit.**_

It couldn't be, it's too early, and there's been so signs yet, there's always some kind of warning-

A cold nose brushes against the side of his neck, and Ichigo immediately tenses up, his claws scrapping against the sink.

Warm breath ghosts across his neck, the white Neko inhaling deeply as his white claws grab onto Ichigo's hips from behind.

Ichigo whimpers low in response as the other rolls his hips against Ichigo's clothed backside, feeling something hard poking him through the fabric.

"Ya like that, Ichi? Ya know, ya shouldn't be roaming around here alone when yer heat's just about to hit, someone might take advantage of ya."

As the other continues to roll his hips against him, a blue tongue comes out to lick slowly at the side of his neck, and Ichigo can feel his cheeks flame up, his mind screaming at him to kick this bastard's ass, but his body not letting him and wanting nothing more than to get taken right here, right now.

"Shiro, shame on you!"

The white Neko is suddenly yanked away from him, Ichigo letting out a sigh of both relief and frustration at the loss of contact.

Ichigo glances back, seeing the Albino now barring his fangs, clawing at the man who currently has him in a tight headlock from behind.

The man is obviously human, his eyes strangely closed and a pretty unnerving smirk spread across his face, light purple hair falling slightly across his face.

"You'll have to excuse Shiro here I'm afraid, he tends to get a little handsy at times, don't you hmm?"

Shiro snarls viciously, staring up at the human male angrily.

"Get the fuck off me Gin ya bastard, if ya wanna keep yer damn arm!"

"Ah ah, no making silly threats, otherwise I'll have to tell Aizen what a bad boy you've been being while he isn't looking."

Ichigo opens his mouth to say something, but stops as Ulquiorra strides into the room, his irritated gaze switching between Ichigo and the other two present in the room.

Orihime is stood behind him, her eyes sad and her ears flat against her head.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Ulquiorra demands, his eyes narrowed at Shiro and Gin.

Shiro isn't the least intimated and cackles back at him, no longer struggling in Gin's hold.

"Hey there again Orihime, gotta say yer lookin as fuck-able as always."

Gin quickly smacks Shiro upside the head hard, causing the albino to hiss and try to sink his fangs into the other's arm still locked around his throat.

"I apologize for Shiro's behaviour and vulgar language, Mr Cifer. It certainly won't happen again, I assure you."

Ulquiorra watches in silence as Gin practically drags an irate Shiro from the bathroom, the Neko even trying to dig his white claws into the door frame to stop him, but failing miserably.

"Bye bye now!" Gin sing-songs before disappearing from sight as the bathroom door swings shut again.

Orihime rushes over to Ichigo, putting her small claws against his chest.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stop him from coming in here, so I went to fetch Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo nods, licking at his lips and taking a shaky breath.

Ulquiorra comes over, catching Ichigo's chin between his pale fingers and making the Neko look him in the eye.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Ichigo shakes his head, shifting away from Ulquiorra and Orihime, hugging his arms around himself.

He's more pissed off with himself than anything now.

He couldn't even react or push Shiro away, his body just went into auto-pilot and if Gin hadn't come in or anyone else for that matter, who knows what would have happened?

"Come, let's go back to my office, I'm sure it will help you to calm down until Grimmjow returns."

Ichigo nods, heading back to Ulquiorra's office, Orihime looped around his arm, her eyes staring up at him worriedly.

* * *

Grimmjow doesn't have the patience right now to wait for the damn elevator, so he takes the stairs two at a time, rushing down the long corridor to Ulquiorra's office and flinging open the door, not even bothering to knock first.

Grimmjow's eyes lock onto Ichigo, who's sat on a chair next to the window, his tail coiled around his leg and his ears flat against his head as he gazes silently out the window.

Orihime is pooled at his feet, her head resting on his lap as she stares over at Grimmjow curiously.

Grimmjow doesn't even have to ask to know something's wrong, just from the way Ichigo is sitting in silence and the way Ulquiorra is staring at him from behind his desk, calm but with a hint of irritation.

"Grimmjow, I am glad you are back-"

"What the hell happened? Was it Shiro? That little fucking-"

Grimmjow doesn't get to finish his rant before Ichigo as good as tackles him around the waist, sending him stumbling backwards into Ulquiorra's office wall with Ichigo still locked tightly around his middle, the Neko's face buried in his shirt.

Grimmjow places a hand gently on the Neko's head, slowing threading the spiky locks through his fingers as the other clings to him harder, hard enough that claws start digging into his back through his shirt.

His angry eyes narrow over at Ulquiorra, who is still staring back at him, his expression deceptively calm.

 _"What, the hell, happened?"_

"I am afraid it seems Shiro cornered Ichigo in the male Neko bathroom, however-"

"WHAT? DAMN IT, WHERE IS THAT LITTLE ALBINO FUCKER, I'M GONNA RIP HIS FUCKING DICK OFF!"

Orihime's ears flatten against her head as she whimpers and scuttles over to Ulquiorra, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Grimmjow, please don't lose your temper, it is not worth it. I take full responsibility for what happened while Ichigo was under my care."

"TOO FUCKING RIGHT YOU DO, AND WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU ANYWAY?"

"Grimm, it wasn't Ulquiorra's fault, it was mine," Ichigo mutters, his face still buried in the front of Grimmjow's shirt.

"Ichigo-"

"No, it was," Ichigo insists as he lifts his face up, brown eyes locking with cyan ones.

"I was the one who insisted going off without him, and he was nice enough to let me have some freedom, it's not his fault that guy decided to act like a pervert. If anything, it's my stupid body's fault."

Grimmjow's features soften slightly, and he takes a deep breathe, still staring down Ichigo.

"Ichigo, don't say stuff like that, it pisses me off when you talk about yourself like that."

"Like what?"

"When you put yourself down because of your body, I don't like it. There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect just the way you are."

Ichigo swallows, blinking up at Grimmjow in silence with wide eyes.

Smiling, Grimmjow brings his other hand up to cup Ichigo's warm cheek, tracing his thumb gently across his skin.

Ulquiorra stares between the silent pair, a deep frown setting on his usually stoic features.

Licking his lips, Ichigo tears his eyes away, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well...if you say so," Ichigo mumbles.

"I know so," Grimmjow persists, and before Ichigo can pull away he plants a soft kiss on the Neko's forehead.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen as he watches, and even Orihime's ears perk up at the scene.

Ichigo wriggles away from Grimmjow, rubbing at his forehead with his sleeve furiously.

"Did you just kiss me?" Ichigo screeches.

Grimmjow smirks, smoothing out his shirt.

"Oh come on, it was a small peck on the forehead, don't tell me you're _shy_ , Ichigo?"

"NO I'M NOT SHY ASSHOLE!"

Ulquiorra clears his throat loudly, now getting the attention of the other two.

"As I was saying, it was my responsibility, and I apologize."

With a grunt, Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, it's done with now anyway."

Ulquiorra is surprised at the sudden drain of Grimmjow's explosive temper, but chooses not to question it, instead sitting back down at his desk while Orihime puts her head down on his lap.

"Are you going to tell me what Aizen wished to see you about? It obviously managed to rile you up."

Grimmjow clench's his fists at the memory, shaking his head.

"It wasn't anything important."

Ulquiorra shrugs, Orihime nuzzling at his leg.

"Well, if you do not wish to tell me, so be it."

Grimmjow turns to Ichigo.

"Come on, let's go back to my office and I'll order us some lunch in."

At the mention of lunch, Ichigo's ears twitch and his tail sways excitedly in the air, and he bounds out of the office after Grimmjow.

As Ulquiorra's office door clicks closed, the pale male sighs heavily, causing Orihime to glance up at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Is everything okay, Ulquiorra?"

"It is nothing for you to worry about, my dear," Ulquiorra reassures her, patting her head softly.

She purrs and puts her head back down, and Ulquiorra glances back towards the door.

* * *

Grimmjow orders in some lunch, which is brought up to them by one of the shy assistants that see to the higher offices named Hanataro, and as expected, Ichigo wolfs his down, Grimmjow eyeing him as the Neko finishes the last bite, licking at his claws.

"You even taste that on the way down?" Grimmjow teases, taking a sip of his latte.

Ichigo scowls at him, getting up and starting to clean the various wrappers and stuff from Grimmjow's desk.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo throws them all in the bin by the desk.

"I'm cleaning up, you obviously like working in a pigsty but I'd rather not sit around in one all day."

"It's not a pigsty, you should see what Nnoitra's looks like, mines a freakin palace compared to that shit hole," Grimmjow grunts unhappily.

Ichigo chuckles, kneeling down on the floor next to Grimmjow and nuzzling his face against his thigh.

Grimmjow's eyes widen in surprise, staring down at the suddenly over affectionate Neko.

"You feeling okay there?"

Ichigo opens his eyes, his eyes widening as he stares at Grimmjow's thigh, and he swiftly leans back, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just wondering why you suddenly seem so keen on cuddling up to me," Grimmjow asks, toying with the now empty cup in his hands.

"I'm not! I just.."

Ichigo sighs.

"I think it's my heat."

"What? No no, I read that folder, your heats not for like two weeks yet!"

"Well, they're kind of unpredictable sometimes, but the signs are already showing. Like just now, I usually rub on people around me near the start of it."

Groaning, Grimmjow put's his face in his hands.

"Damn Yoruichi, what was the point of giving me a damn schedule then?"

At Grimmjow's slightly panicked tone, Ichigo places a claw on his leg.

"It's fine, Grimm, the signs usually start a few days before it sets in properly anyway."

Grimmjow looks up from his hands, his eyes staring down at the claw on his thigh.

Ichigo follows his gaze, and thinking he's overstepped a line, he makes to move his claw away, but a firm hand over his claw stops him.

Ichigo is beyond confused, his heart thumping in his chest as Grimmjow catches his chin between his fingers, tilting the Neko's chin so that he looks up at him.

Grimmjow's eyes flicker down to Ichigo's parted lips, and Ichigo's breathe catches in his throat.

"Ichigo, I-"

The door to Grimmjow's office is thrown open, causing them both to jump away from each other in surprise.

Nnoitra strides into the room, a toothy grin on his face as he stares down at a now very pissed off looking Grimmjow.

"Aww, did I interrupt somethin?"

Grimmjow seethes, standing up from his desk chair.

"Damn it Nnoitra, what the fuck do you want, and why come barging into my office without even knocking!"

"Jeez, yer never this rude to that pale little fucker down the hall."

"Because he at least knocks first you gigantic prick!"

"Ouch, ya really do wound me."

Nnoitra's attention turns to Ichigo, who's now stood near the window, eyeing him warily.

"How are ya doing, Ichi?"

Ichigo hisses at him, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's Ichigo, not Ichi, asshole."

"My my, do ya just get more feisty as the day goes on? I'd love to see what ya get like by night," Nnoitra cackles, sending the Neko a wink.

"Nnoitra, shut the fuck up and get your ass out of my office before I drag you!" Grimmjow barks.

"Fine fine, don't get yer frilly panties in a twist, I jus came because word's got around about the lil bathroom incident from earlier, wanted to make sure lil Ichi here was alright."

"He's fine, now piss off!"

Nnoitra huffs, flipping Grimmjow the middle finger before flouncing back out of the office and slamming the door shut behind him.

Grimmjow stares over at Ichigo, who is now staring silently out of the large window, his back to him and his tail coiled around one of his legs.

He opens his mouth, but then closes it, sitting back down at his desk and keeping his eyes carefully trained on the computer screen in front of him.

* * *

The remaining hours spent in the office ticks by in a tense silence between the pair after the confusing moment between them earlier.

Grimmjow tries to concentrate on his work for once, but his mind keeps churning the tense moment from earlier over.

What exactly was he going to do?

It was as if, when Ichigo placed his claw on his thigh, his rational mind just switched off and his body started reacting of it's own accord.

He's not an idiot, he knows where things would've gone if Nnoitra hadn't interrupted, but still...

It made him an asshole, it's only been nearly two days and he would've been taking advantage of the one person who actually seemed to trust him, and well, enjoyed being around him.

Maybe he should go and ask Nnoitra to knee him in the crotch as hard as the skinny fucker can, because he sure as hell deserves it.

He'll just have to be more careful, because the last thing he wants to do is to scare Ichigo away or make the Neko uncomfortable around him, the thought alone makes him feel sick.

He steals a glance over at the quiet Neko, and is surprised to see him fast asleep now, lounging on the comfortable chair Grimmjow had Hanataro drag in earlier.

Grimmjow grins despite himself, watching the Neko's nostrils flare and his ear's twitch every so often as he dreams.

He doesn't know how long he spends staring, but he does eventually manage to tear his eyes away and finish off the rest of his work on time.

* * *

As it starts to get dark outside, Grimmjow and Ichigo leave the office, this time Grimmjow dragging Ichigo down the stairs despite the Neko's heated protests, and letting go of him when they get back down to the main lobby.

"Stop throwing a hissy fit Ichigo," Grimmjow scolds half heartedly.

"I'm not, I could've done it! I did it this morning, didn't I?"

"There's no point getting yourself worked up over something you don't even need to do, besides, taking the stairs means more exercise, we've been lounging around in my office all day after all."

Ichigo glares at him over his shoulder, his eyes roaming around the good as empty lobby.

"Whatever, let's get-"

Ichigo yelps as he's pulled back roughly against Grimmjow's hard chest by the waist, and glances back at the other in confusion, and a hint of fear.

"Grimm, what-"

"Why hello again, little Ichigo and Mr Jaegerjaquez," an all too familiar voice chirps, and Ichigo tenses, his brown eyes finding Gin, who has just stepped out of the elevator, Shiro stood by his side on a leather leash.

Grimmjow narrows his eyes at the smirking pair, and his grip on Ichigo tightens.

"Aren't you two usually at home by now?"Grimmjow spits out.

Gin hums, twiddling a bit of the leash around his fingers.

"My my, you seem awfully tense Mr Jaegerjaquez, I do hope our presence doesn't upset you."

Shiro takes a step forward, his eyes lighting up with delight as Grimmjow growls back at him warningly.

"Did ya just growl at me? Well shit, are ya sure ya ain't a Neko in disguise who just wants to keep lil Ichi all to yerself?" Shiro taunts.

Grimmjow can feel the hot rage bubbling up inside of him, but he wills himself to keep his cool, not wanting to frighten Ichigo who he still has a firm grip on.

"Now now, Shiro, please don't try and anger Mr Jaegerjaquez, you know how he can get with his temper now, don't you?"

Shiro snorts, his long white tail swaying casually behind him.

"As if I'm scared of him, after all," Shiro pauses, narrowing his dark eyes at Grimmjow as his sadistic smirk widens,

"If I really wanted lil Ichi, I could just take him."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING TRY, WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO KISSING YOUR OWNER'S ASS BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU INTO NEXT WEEK, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE DICK!"

And in the blink of an eye, all hint of playfulness drains from Shiro's face, and he suddenly lunges forward, Gin's eyes flickering open in surprise as he gets yanked along with him.

As soon as Shiro lunges, Grimmjow quickly turns his body, Ichigo still against his chest, so that his body is shielding the orange Neko.

Shiro snarls wildly, his sharp white claws aimed right at Grimmjow's angry face and his fangs barred.

There's no time for Gin to stop him, his wide crystal blue eyes only being able to watch in shock.

"That is quite enough, Shiro."

Shiro freezes instantly, the tips of his claws now only mere inches away from Aizen's face, the Albino's mouth hanging open in shock.

Gin seems just as surprised, quickly dragging a stunned Shiro back towards him by the leash.

Aizen chuckles lightly, turning around to look at Grimmjow, then Ichigo.

"Ah, you must be Ichigo, the unique Neko I have been hearing so much about today."

Grimmjow's arms tighten around Ichigo, as Aizen offers his hand out in front of the bewildered orange Neko.

"I am Aizen Sousuke, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Ichigo."

Ichigo doesn't want to be polite to this smug looking guy, he would much prefer to sink his fangs into the offered hand.

But this is Grimmjow's boss, and he has to behave himself, the last thing he want's is to get Grimmjow in trouble, or even fired.

Ichigo leans down slowly, sniffing cautiously at the hand, as Aizen smiles down at him.

Grimmjow's gaze flickers over to Gin and Shiro, and he glares heatedly at the Albino, whose white ears twitch as he hisses back at him.

"Such a cute thing, aren't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo averts his eyes, his claws holding onto Grimmjow's arm that's still secured around his middle.

"And rather shy it seems, how perfect," Aizen continues, his calculating brown eyes meeting Grimmjow's irritated blue ones.

"Well, we were just leaving," Grimmjow grounds out.

"Oh of course, don't let us keep you. I hope you both have a delightful night."

Aizen turns his attention back to Gin and Shiro, and Grimmjow doesn't wait to hear anything else, effectively manhandling Ichigo out of the lobby door and out into the quiet evening air.

* * *

 **Am I a tease? I feel like I'm a tease XD**

 **But I'm trying to give this story a nice build up instead of just jumping into the naughty stuff, but don't worry, we'll get there ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, it's much appreciated!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest update!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Grimmjow and Ichigo make their way home through the quiet streets, Grimmjow stops in his tracks, holding his hand out towards the confused Neko.

Ichigo stares down at it, his tail swishing behind him in curiosity.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Offering you my hand to take, duh. It's getting dark and I don't want you scampering off where I can't see you."

"I'm not gonna do that! I'm not a kid you know, I don't need to hold your damn hand!"

Grimmjow sighs, grabbing the Neko's claw in his hand and starting to drag him down the streets.

"Hey, let go! I said I'm not a kid, you bastard!"

Grimmjow chuckles, Ichigo glaring at him before giving in and walking alongside the older male hand in claw.

Ichigo watches his breath ghost out in front of him, glancing around at the quickly darkening scenery.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something...wrong?"

Grimmjow glances at Ichigo, his hand tightening slightly around the Neko's claw.

"No."

"Liar," Ichigo huffs.

"Trust me Ichigo, you don't want to know, it's for your own good."

"You're treating me like a kid again, if something is bothering you just tell me!"

Grimmjow stops walking again and narrows his eyes down at him, making Ichigo stare up at him warily.

"Tell me then, do you like that albino bastard back there?"

"Shiro? No...not really, he's a fucking pervert."

Without another word, Grimmjow starts walking again, dragging Ichigo along with him.

"Wait, Grimm, why did you ask me that? You're confusing me. Just tell me what's up with you today you idiot!"

"I'll tell you when we get home, now stop being a little brat and get your ass moving."

Ichigo growls, but does as he's told, keeping pace with Grimmjow as they make their way home in the chilly evening air.

As soon as they're both through the front door, Ichigo is pestering Grimmjow again, and as Grimmjow flops down on the couch with an irritated sigh, Ichigo sits down next to him, his brown eyes narrowed at the other.

"Ichigo, if you keep scowling at me like that your face is gonna get stuck that way."

"You made me wait all the way home, now out with it already."

Grimmjow runs a hand through his tousled blue hair.

"Fine, if you really want to know, it's Aizen."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah. He basically made me an offer, involving you and Shiro."

It takes a few moments for Ichigo to click on, but when he does, his eyes widen and he glances nervously at Grimmjow.

"You mean..."

Grimmjow stares down at him, keeping his expression as neutral as he can.

"Apparently a litter from you is worth a hell of a lot of money. And even more so with Shiro, who's a rare albino Neko too."

"Did you...agree to that?"

Grimmjow watches in silence as Ichigo's claw's ball into tight fists, and he bares his fangs.

"You did, didn't you! I knew it, I knew I couldn't trust you, you're just like everyone else!"

Ichigo growls angrily, and raises a claw, aiming for Grimmjow's face, but it's easily caught before it makes contact.

"You really think I'd do that to you? Just sell you, like you where some stupid possession to do whatever I wanted with? How fucking stupid are you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo hisses loudly, his chest heaving and his eyes stinging.

"Don't lie! I'm really just a stupid, obedient little pet and-"

Ichigo yelps as he's pushed roughly down on his back on the couch, Grimmjow looming over him, quickly pinning both of his claws over his head.

Grimmjow leans down, his face only mere inches away from the startled Neko's.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for your entertaining hissy fits, Ichigo, but I sure as hell am not gonna let you keep thinking this stupid shit about yourself any longer."

Now beyond confused, Ichigo blinks up at him.

"What are you-"

Grimmjow closes the rest of the distance between them and capture's Ichigo's plump lips in a slow, tender kiss, the Neko freezing up as soon as their lips make contact.

Grimmjow moves his lips against the still Neko's, his hands letting go of Ichigo's claws.

After a few moments Grimmjow suddenly pulls back, staring down at Ichigo, who's cheeks are dusted pink and his wide eyes full of confusion as he stares up at Grimmjow

With a heavy sigh, Grimmjow sits back on the couch, and Ichigo pushes himself back up, his eyes never leaving the other.

"Uh...what was that?"

"It was me being a dick. Shit, I'm sorry Ichigo."

Grimmjow gets up from the couch, averting his eyes from the Neko.

"You can take my bed tonight, the new mattress comes tomorrow morning, so I'm fine with taking the couch for the night. I'm gonna go take a shower before we eat."

Ichigo is too stunned to say anything else, his eyes just follow Grimmjow to the bathroom, watching the door close behind him.

* * *

Although Ichigo felt kind of bad about taking Grimmjow's bed for the night, the older male had outright insisted, not taking no for an answer, and practically dragged Ichigo into the room and dumped him on the comfy king sized bed.

After the kissing incident from earlier, they had sat down together to eat some leftovers from the fridge, both of them oddly quiet and keeping their eyes on the television screen.

This irritated Ichigo more than he let on.

Why is Grimmjow acting so weird with him, when he's the one who had basically pinned him down and then kissed him?

Now he's alone in bed and able to think about it clearly, it pisses him off.

His ears droop and he bares his fangs up at the ceiling as he scowls.

After a few moments of needed scowling time, he turns onto his side, staring towards the closed bedroom door.

The small charm on his collar jingles as he moves, which he chose to leave on, for now at least. In fact, he kind of likes the collar now, it helps him feel like he _belongs_.

Ichigo know's Grimmjow sure can't be comfortable on the couch, that's for sure. Ichigo is smaller than him and even he wouldn't be comfortable laying down on it, never mind be able to sleep on the thing.

Ichigo shoves the blanket off and fumbles his way to the door in the near enough pitch black, managing to find the light switch and then opening the door.

The bedroom light illuminates the front room, and Grimmjow is laid down on his back on the couch, his blue eyes flickering to Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What are you doing up still, it's like one in the morning,"Grimmjow yawns.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, clasping his claws nervously in front of himself.

"Oh yeah, could ask you the same question. The couch isn't so comfortable, huh?"

Grimmjow shrugs, shifting his weight.

"It's fine, I'm not a big sleeper anyway."

"Sure you aren't," Ichigo snorts.

"Please don't tell me you pissed the bed or something."

"I DID NOT FUCKING PISS THE BED, I'M A GROWN MAN YOU JERK!"

"Ugh stop shrieking, it's too damn late," Grimmjow grunts out.

"I'm not shrieking, I'm shouting!Just...ugh, look, I just got up cause I...well, I feel kind of bad about taking your bed, so if you want to share the bed, it would make me feel kind of better..." Ichigo can feel his cheeks flaming as he rambles on, but he just hopes it's concealed enough by the remaining darkness.

Grimmjow sit's up, his blue hair already tousled as hell as he stares curiously at Ichigo.

"You trying to say you miss me?"

Ichigo huffs indignantly, his ears twitching and his tail wrapping around his thigh.

"No, I feel bad okay, that's all!"

Grimmjow smirks coyly, getting up from the couch and stretching with a loud groan, and when his white top rides up to show a glimpse of taut stomach muscles Ichigo has to swallow and avert his wandering eyes elsewhere.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Grimmjow strides over and steers Ichigo back into the bedroom by the his shoulders, switching off the light.

They both climb into the large, king size bed, which is still warm from Ichigo being sprawled out in it, Ichigo on the left and Grimmjow on the right.

Ichigo tries to push the unwelcome feelings flooding into him from his thoughts, his body still feeling slightly hotter than it should.

But then again, that might just be the on-setting of his heat, but he'll be fine for tonight, he can still control himself.

He's pretty sure of that, until he feels a strong arm wrap around his middle, and warm breath at the nape of his neck.

He tenses up, his eyes flickering open in the darkness, feeling the warm heat of Grimmjow's body near his back and willing himself not to shiver at the close contact.

"Grimm..."

"Bitch at me all you want in the morning, now go to sleep," Grimmjow mumbles sleepily.

Ichigo considers retaliating with a smart ass comment, but he is actually really tired himself, and as he hears Grimmjow begin to snore lightly, his own eyes flutter closed, and the dark veil of sleep welcomes him.

* * *

Grimmjow wakes up the next morning as light floods in through the thin curtains near his bed, and he grumbles, shifting his weight to get more comfortable.

He freezes when he hears soft purring in front of him, and his eyes shoot open.

Nothing could prepare him for what he see's.

Ichigo is still fast asleep, his spiky orange hair now tousled all over his head, his ears twitching every so often as he dreams, a lopsided grin on his face as he purrs contentedly.

Grimmjow remembered falling asleep with Ichigo's back to him, but apparently the Neko must move around in his sleep.

With his heart thundering in his chest and his throat suddenly way too dry, Grimmjow bravely reaches out a hand, sliding a few fingers down the side of the sleeping Neko's face.

Ichigo purrs louder, leaning into the touch without hesitation even in his sleep, and Grimmjow has to quickly pull away as blood shots to his groin.

For fucks sake, he should at least _try_ to control his damn self, especially after that stunt he pulled yesterday, which he's sure Ichigo must still be mightily pissed about, even if he's good at hiding it.

But it's as if, as soon as Ichigo even gets close to him or even touches him, his rational thoughts just go right out the window, and the fact that they're supposed to just be a simple 'owner and pet' just goes out the window too.

And yet, he deliberately keeps putting himself in situations where the orange Neko has to be close to him, so yeah, he's a real glutton for punishment all right.

As quietly as he can, he gets out of the bed, and seeing Ichigo is still sound asleep, he heads to the bathroom to start getting himself ready for another gruelling day at work.

* * *

Stretching out his claws above his head, Ichigo yawns loudly, then snuggles back into the warm blankets around him.

It takes him a minute to realize he's now alone in the bed, and he stares around curiously, his ears pricked and alert for any noises.

He can hear movement and various bangs and thumps from what sounds like his own bedroom, and he cautiously gets out of bed and creaks open the door, staring out into the living room.

No one is in there, so he follows the sources of the noises, finding his bedroom door wide open and small curses being uttered from within.

Standing in the doorway, Ichigo can see Grimmjow manoeuvring the new mattress onto the bed, nearly falling on his ass in the process.

Ichigo lets out a chuckle before he can stop himself, making Grimmjow push the mattress down and scowl over at him.

"Is my frustration funny to you, huh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Ichigo chuckles again.

Grimmjow's glare turns into a huge grin, and before Ichigo can duck out of his way, Grimmjow rushes over and grabs him around the middle, lifting him off his feet with one arm.

"Oi what are you doing, put me down asshole-OOF!"

Ichigo is tossed down onto the mattress on his back, and Grimmjow climbs over him, a wicked smirk on his face.

"W-what are you-"

Ichigo doesn't get chance to finish his sentence as Grimmjow begins to tickle him mercilessly in the sides and underarms, and Ichigo squirms and writhes beneath him.

"No no stop! Ow ow no no-" Ichigo half laughs, half wheezes, but Grimmjow doesn't let up one bit.

It's a lot of fun for both of them, and it helps relieve some of the tension that's been building heavily since yesterday.

Once Grimmjow's hands start to cramp up he stops, and he catches sight of Ichigo's long tail now coiled around his thigh, which he hadn't even felt happen.

Ichigo, bright red and trying to catch his breath, follows his gaze, and when he sees his tail, a flare of embarrassment spikes through him.

But before he has chance to move it, Grimmjow runs a hand down it gently.

Ichigo shivers at the sensitive touch, and Grimmjow's eyes immediately flicker back to his, darkening slightly at Ichigo's expression.

Ichigo bites his lip and tries to move, but his body is having none of that.

As Grimmjow strokes his tail again, Ichigo closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, not wanting to embarrass himself any more, today at least.

"Ichigo."

Even though Grimmjow's voice is calm, there's a hint of authority behind it, making Ichigo tremble in a surprisingly good way .

The hand not stroking his tail glides up his exposed thigh, until it rests on his crotch, giving the area a light squeeze.

Ichigo whimpers loudly, all coherent thoughts flying out of his head as his body thrums with adrenaline.

"Do you want me to stop?"

It takes a moment for the words to register properly in his mind, but once they do, he opens his eyes, finding Grimmjow staring down at him intently.

"I...I don't know..."Ichigo stammers.

Grimmjow smiles, moving his hand away and instead taking Ichigo's chin and tilting the Neko's head up as he capture's his lips in a wet kiss, before pulling back and getting off of the surprised Neko.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Grimmjow asks, frowning deeply.

Ichigo sits up, crossing his legs and hiding his tail behind him.

"You stopped..."

"Well, you didn't sound sure, and I'm sure as hell not gonna force you into something you're not sure about."

Ichigo gapes at him for a few moments, before he grins happily and jumps off of the bed, hugging Grimmjow tightly.

Grimmjow ruffles his hair and scratches behind the now purring Neko's ears.

They stay like that for a while, before Grimmjow reluctantly untangles himself from Ichigo.

"Better fix you some breakfast before we have to go to work again. That is...if you want to come today after what happened yesterday? No pressure at all."

Ichigo nods, determination plastered on his face.

"I'm not going to let that stupid pervert stop me from spending time with you Grimm."

"That's what I like to hear. Let me guess...pancakes again?"

"Heck yes!"

* * *

Once they arrive at Grimmjow's work, Ichigo heads for the elevator, only to be looped around the waist by a strong arm and all but dragged up the stairs, much to his frustration.

Grimmjow only lets go of the swearing Neko once they get inside his office, and Ichigo scowls at him as he sit's behind his desk and boots up his computer.

"Like I told you yesterday, you keep making that face and it's gonna get stuck that way," Grimmjow scolds, but Ichigo just hisses at him and flops down onto the chair near the window, his tail swishing in the air as he watches what's going on outside.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"Come in."

The office door swings inward, revealing an all too happy Gin, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Why good morning, Mr Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo, how are you both today?"

Grimmjow mumbles some curses under his breath, before clearing his throat.

"We're doing just fine. Can I help you with something?"

Gin giggles.

"Aizen asked me to come down here personally and give you this."

Gin unclasps his hands and removes a thin folder from his white suit jacket, putting it down on Grimmjow's desk.

Grimmjow sneers at it but flips it open, frowning as he skims through what's inside.

"He wants me to go do a presentation _now_ , with no notice and without chance to even read this properly?"

"Oh we all know you're the best at this particular topic, you know it like the back of your hand, don't you? At least, that's what you seem to enjoy bragging about. God forbid you've been telling fibs, Mr Jaegerjaquez?"

Scooping up the folder, Grimmjow gets to his feet.

"Fine, let's get this shit over with."

Gin points over at Ichigo, who has been watching the exchange warily.

"And what about your dear little Neko?"

"He can stay with Ulquiorra-"

"I'm afraid Mr Cifer is also in a meeting, along with Mr Gilga, what a shame, hmm? Although, you could always leave him in my capable hands-"

"No way in hell, don't think I can't see what you and Aizen are trying to pull here, and it isn't gonna work. Ichigo?"

Ichigo's ears perk up at the mention of his name.

"Will you be okay if I lock you in here for an hour? You can play around on the internet while I'm away."

"Yeah, I'll be fine Grimm," Ichigo nods, and Grimmjow gestures towards the door, his angry eyes on Gin.

" _After you_."

"Oh why thank you," Gin grins, waving a goodbye at Ichigo as he leaves.

Grimmjow smiles warmly at Ichigo before he leaves, and Ichigo hears the door lock behind him.

Well, he might as well entertain himself and see what he can find on the internet.

* * *

It seems like more than an hour since Grimmjow left, and Ichigo is getting anxious.

The internet isn't keeping him distracted any more, so he slinks over to the window, staring out and trying to distract his overworking mind.

Nothing interesting is going on outside either, so he sighs and stares at the door.

And to top it all off, he needs the bathroom now.

He stares down at his claw, then back at the door.

Maybe he can pick the lock and quickly go to the bathroom...he'll only be what...five minutes?

But then again, what if Shiro's there?

Growling in frustration, he goes over to the door and slides a long nail inside, trying to jingle it open.

It takes a few minutes, but he eventually hears the lock slide open.

The only reason he knows how to pick locks so quickly and easily is because he used to do it a lot in the Neko home, usually to escape from other Neko's or to just get away from Yoruichi trying to force him into the adoption room, or introduce him to some damn people wanting to adopt.

He glances down the corridor, but no one else is in sight, and he can't hear anybody nearby either.

So he makes his way down the hall and turns, heading towards the male Neko bathroom.

But just as he heads past one of the darkened offices, the door is wrenched inward and a pair of arms grab him, one firmly around his middle and one over his mouth.

He gasps in surprise as he's unwillingly dragged into the dark office, the only light in the room seeping through the gaps between the closed blinds.

As Ichigo's survival instincts kick in and he bucks and writhes against whoever's grabbing him, warm breath hits his ear, and an all to familiar maniac voice fills his ears.

"Hello again, my lil Ichi."

Ichigo's eye's nearly pop out of his head, his body freezing.

"If I move my hand, ya gonna be a good lil boy?"

Like hell he is, but he nods his head, and Shiro slowly moves his pale hand away from his mouth.

But the hand locked around his middle doesn't give an inch, much to Ichigo's frustration.

Fangs barred, he glares at the albino over his shoulder, his blood boiling as he see's the other leering down at him, a huge sadistic smirk on his pale lips.

"What in the fuck are you doing, Shiro?"

He tries to sound as menacing as he possibly can, even growling loudly after, but Shiro only cackles, leaning closer to sniff at his hair.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm here to take what's mine."

Ichigo trembles and grasps the arm around his middle, trying desperately to dislodge it so he can make a run for it.

"No way, let go off me right now you freakin pervert before I-"

"Before ya what, hmm? I dunno whether ya noticed but yer the one at a disadvantage here, Ichi. And ya ain't going nowhere till I'm done with yer sweet ass."

As Shiro's obvious intent sinks into his mind, he opens his mouth and starts to scream at the top of his lungs.

"HELP-"

The snow white hand is clamped back over his mouth in a flash.

"A real shame, now I'm gonna have to do this the hard way," Shiro husks, and Ichigo can only hope and pray for a damn miracle.

* * *

 **Uh oh, you've really gone and dropped yourself in it now Ichigo!**

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the reason for that is because the next chapter which I'm already writing is quite dramatic and stuff, so this is a good cut off point for that.**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I am! But I will probably have the next chapter out within a week, two at most.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far too, I love hearing what people think about what I write!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped against Shiro's warm chest in the darkened office, Ichigo silently prays that someone will barge in.

No, not just someone.

 _Grimmjow._

Ichigo stiffens as he feels breath ghost across the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, his way too hot skin breaking out in goosebumps.

"Don't yer worry Ichi, no one's gonna interrupt us in here," Shiro husks, leaning down to lick slowly at the smaller Neko's neck.

Ichigo hisses and tries to jerk out of Shiro's iron hold, because even though his body is beginning to heat up and react to the other male, his mind sure as hell doesn't want this pervert having his way with him.

"I like this feisty side of ya, ya know. If ya wanna bite and scratch, yer more than free too."

Ichigo yelps as his neck is roughly bitten just above his collar, so hard that he feels warm blood trickle down his neck and under his shirt.

Ichigo digs his claws into the arm around his middle, his heart hammering in his chest as he starts his struggles to get free anew.

It seems Shiros not only a pervert, but he obviously enjoys pain too.

It makes Ichigo feel sick.

The hand around his middle moves, shifting down to palm at his crotch, earning a low whimper from the orange Neko.

Ichigo's claws dig into Shiro's arm harder, and blood begins to seep through the albino's white shirt, but all Shiro does is groan loudly, his fangs skimming across Ichigo's stinging neck as he starts to fumble with Ichigo's belt.

Ichigo tries to buck as hard as he can, but all it gets him is some low growls from Shiro, and the males obvious arousal bumping hard against his clothed backside.

And he's soon starting to realize, he's not getting out of this one, not this time.

No one is going to come this time and get Shiro off of him.

He's going to get raped, maybe even pregnant...

He doesn't want that, not with Shiro, but as far as Shiro's concerned, the decision is not in Ichigo's hands, and the smaller Neko will be taking whatever he's damn well given.

Once Shiro gets Ichigo's belt undone, he pops the buttons of his jeans easily enough, slipping a hand inside the orangette's underwear and grasping at the now half hard erection.

Ichigo gasps against Shiro's palm, before he growls and sinks his fangs into the flesh as hard and as deep as he can.

He expects Shiro to at least be taken aback by the sudden painful and rough action, but he doesn't even flinch against him, only grasping Ichigo harder.

"See, now yer gettin into it, ain't ya?"

The fuck he is, he just wants to get the hell out of here and back to Grimmjow.

 _Back to safety._

He's an idiot for leaving the office when Grimmjow told him to stay.

And now he's sure as hell paying for it.

Ichigo trembles as Shiro skilfully begins to work his claw up and down the shaft, making it grow fully erect in the process.

The distinct taste of blood in his mouth is not helping his churning stomach, and he's almost willing himself to throw up, because maybe that'll disgust the albino so much that he'll leave him alone.

Shiro suddenly growls, much louder and like a wild animal, and begins to as good as tear Ichigo's jeans and underwear off, exposing his lower half completely.

Shiro uses the bleeding claw still clamped over Ichigo's mouth to keep him in place and from escaping, even though Ichigo continues to try in vain with his own claws to pry it off.

"I'm gonna fuck ya now Ichi, gonna cum in that tight ass so much yer gonna be filled with my cubs," Shiro leers next to his ear.

Ichigo's brown eyes bulge, and his desperate but useless struggles start anew as Shiro starts to tear his own pants and underwear down eagerly.

He feels the albino lick at his neck again, as something large and foreign prods at his now wet entrance.

This is it, he's gonna get raped and impregnated and there's fuck all he can do to stop it.

He's weak...he's pathetic, just like all those other male Neko's back at the home told him.

 _ **BANG!**_

The door to the office is kicked open, the door banging harshly against the wall from the sheer force.

Shiro doesn't jump back from a trembling Ichigo, just grasps onto him harder, growling possessively and baring his fangs at the unwelcome intruder.

"The fuck do ya think yer doin to Grimmjow's Neko, ya lil dickwad?"

Nnoitra, looming in the doorway, and Tesla crouched and hissing by his owner's side, stares angrily at the albino.

"The fuck does it look like ya lanky dip shit, now fuck off before I rip yer throat out!" Shiro orders.

Nnoitra only smirks in response, glancing down at Tesla, who's own fangs are bared and his ears and tail pricked up on high alert.

"Get him, Tesla."

Before Shiro can get his bearings and at least try to cover himself up a bit, Tesla leaps over the metal desk between them and tackles the albino, sending them both crashing to the hard office floor.

Ichigo jumps back and covers himself with his hands, watching as the two Neko's growl and hiss as they scratch and claw at each other wildly.

Although Tesla is smaller and not as built as Shiro is, the blonde Neko is surprisingly ferocious and quick in his swipes, leaving Shiro covered in bloody scratches as the pair continue to scrap just like wild animals.

Ichigo feels something warm slip over him, quickly realizing it's Nnoitra's long black trench coat, as the other steers him back from the scrapping Neko's and to the other side of the office.

"Are ya okay?"

Ichigo nods, clinging to the coat and keeping his head down.

Nnoitra strides back over and pries off Shiro, who has just managed to get the upper hand on Tesla, and throws him down onto the floor a few feet away.

"Jeez enough already! Stop it ya fuckin idiots before ya kill each other!"

Shiro snarls and jumps back to his feet, wiping away blood that's seeping out from a deep scratch in his cheek on the back of his sleeve.

Nnoitra sneers in nothing short of complete and utter disgust at the albino.

"Get yer fuckin clothes back on and piss off back to yer owner, before I throw yer nasty ass out the fuckin window."

Shiro narrows his black eyes, and it looks as if the albino is going to go for Nnoitra instead now, but he seems to change his mind, grabbing his pants and tugging them back up.

He casts one look over at Ichigo before he leaves, smirking slightly before stomping from the office.

Nnoitra sighs irritably, examining the various scratches on Tesla, mainly on the blonde Neko's face and arms.

"Lil prick, he got yer pretty good."

Tesla whimpers, nudging his head against Nnoitra's outstretched hand.

"But I did good, Nnoitra-sama?"

Nnoitra smiles down at him.

"Yeah, ya did real good Tesla, I'm proud of ya."

Tesla grins, licking at Nnoitra's hand happily.

Nnoitra glances back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo keeps quiet, his eyes choosing to stare at the floor instead.

"What on earth is going on, Shiro just ran past our offices covered in blood-"

Ulquiorra is stood in the doorway, his emerald eyes widening as he first spots a dishevelled Ichigo, and then a bloodied Tesla and Nnoitra.

"What happened here?"

"It was that lil fucker Shiro again. Lucky I was takin a de-tour to my office with Tesla and I glanced through the small window of the door and saw that prick tryin to fuck Ichigo. Needless to say, he left real quick with his tail between his legs."

Ulquiorra quickly glances to his left at someone outside of the door.

"Grimmjow, it would be best if you didn't-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

Grimmjow pushes past Ulquiorra roughly, his narrowed eyes instantly finding Ichigo, and he bolts over, putting his hands on the Neko's shoulders.

"Ichigo, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

Ichigo averts his eyes, not saying a word.

Grimmjow growls, and when he finally notices Nnoitra's black trench coat covering Ichigo, his eyes widen in understanding.

Ulquiorra instantly senses trouble, and he strides over, his eyes locked on Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, please keep calm, whatever has happened we can sort out without resorting to more violence, especially as it will most likely cost you your job here," Ulquiorra urges.

Grimmjow's hands tighten on Ichigo's shoulders, to the point that Ichigo yelps and stares up at him warily.

Grimmjow's face is _thunderous_ , his right eye twitching uncontrollably and his teeth barred, and with a snarl he abruptly lets go of Ichigo, spinning on his heel and stomping from the office.

Ulquiorra curses, racing over to the door, and casting one last glance over at Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra, take care of Ichigo while I make sure Grimmjow does not go on another murderous rampage."

Nnoitra nods in agreement, and Ulquiorra rushes from the room.

"GRIMMJOW, COME BACK HERE AT ONCE YOU DAMNED FOOL!"

"FUCK OFF ULQUIORRA, I SWEAR IF YOU GET IN MY GOD DAMN WAY I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU TOO!"

Ichigo cringes at the harsh shouting, but it soon dies away, the pair obviously moving too far away to be heard from in here.

Concentrating so much on the shouting, Ichigo doesn't notice Tesla shuffle over to him, only feeling a soft lick on his cheek before he see's the bloodied blonde Neko staring at him.

He flinches's back immediately, thinking he's going to get tackled, but Tesla just stares at him, a gentle smile on his lips.

"It's okay, Shiro won't be coming back any time soon. Do you want to come back with me and Nnoitra-sama to his office? He can take a better look at that bite on your neck."

In all honesty, Ichigo just wants to go back home and curl up in bed away from everyone and everything, but there's no way that's going to happen right now.

"I guess..."

Tesla smiles widely, his tail swishing around in the air happily.

"Good! Do you want me to carry you?"

"No no I'm fine! I can walk-"

"Don't worry about him Tesla, yer the one who's still bleeding ya moron!" Nnoitra scolds, and the blonde Neko whines.

"Sorry, Nnoitra-sama..."

"Stop sayin sorry, ya ain't done nothin wrong,"Nnoitra grumbles, before striding over and scooping Tesla up into his arms.

Tesla nuzzles against Nnoitra's grey button up shirt, sniffing at it before sighing contentedly.

"Come on then Ichigo, I need to have a good look at both of yer wounds while Ulquiorra tries to reign in the big bad kitty."

Ichigo scoops up his jeans and underwear, but he finds they're both full of claw marks, so he just leaves them on the desk, fastening the long trench coat around himself before following Nnoitra back to his office.

* * *

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

"SHIRO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SNOT NOSED COWARD, OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN AND THEN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Ulquiorra glances around the corridor anxiously.

"Grimmjow, please just come with me and calm yourself down before you do something you will regret-"

"I WON'T REGRET SHIT! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM AND WRING HIS SCRAWNY NECK!"

Grimmjow snarls in frustration and thumps on the door again, the door shaking under the strength of his fist.

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

"SHIRO I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING ANYWHERE SO COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A FUCKING MAN ALREADY! IF YOU DON'T I'M GONNA BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

Ulquiorra shakes his head, retrieving his phone from his pants pocket and bringing it up to his ear.

"Yes, please get up to the third floor as fast as you can, preferably before Aizen get's here. Yes, it's Grimmjow again, and he's about to strangle Shiro, so please do hurry."

Ending the call quickly, Ulquiorra puts the phone back into his pants.

 _ **BANG BANG**_

"Grimmjow, Starrk is on his way up here, so I suggest if you do not want to get another broken nose and wrist you stop this foolishness at once!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, STARRK CAN KISS MY ASS!" Grimmjow roars over his shoulder.

Ulquiorra holds his hands up in defeat.

"As usual, there is no reasoning with you when you are like this."

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO IF THAT WAS ORIHIME THIS PERVERT HAD TRIED TO RAPE AND NOT ICHIGO,HUH? JUST SIT DOWN AND CALMLY DISCUSS IT OVER TEA AND FUCKING BISCUITS?"

"Well..." Ulquiorra trails off, a deep frown set on his usually stoic features.

"YOU'D DO EXACTLY THE SAME AND WANT TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP, SO IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN JUST PISS OFF!"

After watching Grimmjow thump mercilessly on Aizen's office door for a few more moments, Ulquiorra takes a silver key out of his pocket, holding it out in front of him.

"It may be easier with this."

Grimmjow turns away from the door, staring wide eyed at Ulquiorra and the offered key.

"What are you-"

" _Take it_ , before I change my mind."

Without any more hesitation, Grimmjow snatches the key, turning it in the lock and then throwing the door open, growling like a wild animal as his eyes dart around the room.

Shiro is lounging back on the desk chair, his eyes narrowed at Grimmjow as he approaches the desk, shoving it out of his way in one swift move before wrenching Shiro up by the Neko's torn shirt collar.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO?" Grimmjow barks in the albino's face.

Shiro snorts, bringing his white claws up to dig painfully into the hands grasping his shirt.

"I didn't do anythin yer precious lil Neko didn't want me too, Grimmy."

"FUCKIN LIAR!"

Grimmjow rears his fist back ready to pummel Shiro's face in, but out of nowhere a strong hand closes over it, stopping him in his tracks.

"Looks like I got here just in time didn't I," Starrk murmurs, using his other arm to get Grimmjow in a tight headlock from behind and drag him away from Shiro.

"GRR STARRK GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Grimmjow tries to pry the strong arm around his throat off but get's nowhere, the grip only tightening further.

"You know I can't do that Grimmjow, not after all the trouble you caused last time you flew off the handle."

Starrk's tired eyes find a silent Ulquiorra stood near the office door, and he tut's, shaking his head in disapproval.

"And what where you thinking, letting him in here when you knew what he was planning to do?"

Ulquiorra opens his mouth, but Grimmjow interrupts first before he can get a word out.

"He didn't let me in, I fucking overpowered him and took his damn key and let myself in, okay? Now get off of me!"

Starrk doesn't look the least bit convinced, and begins dragging Grimmjow out of the office, Grimmjow kicking and screaming all the way.

"STOP IT YOU MOTHER FUCKER, LET GO!"

Starrk pauses in the doorway, staring at Ulquiorra.

"For now I'll drag him back down to my office and keep him there, but you do realize this is definitely not going to go down well with Aizen, right?"

"Of course, thank you for your assistance,"Ulquiorra replies, his eyes staying locked on the office flooring.

"If you ask me, I don't think you really wanted it," Starrk adds, before dragging a livid and swearing Grimmjow over to the elevator down the hallway.

* * *

Well, at least Grimmjow was right about something.

Nnoitra's office is so much more untidy, Ichigo can hardly move around discarded take away boxes and coffee cups, but Nnoitra and Tesla seem completely oblivious to the rubbish piling up around them.

After Nnoitra takes a good look at Tesla and uses the first aid kit in his office to disinfect and patch up some of the more deeper scratches's, he beckons Ichigo over to him.

Ichigo, who has up until then stayed stood near the door, constantly waiting and yearning for Grimmjow to just come back, and hopefully in one piece, shakes his head.

"Uh no, I'll be fine, thanks."

Nnoitra sighs, lifting a slender finger and aiming it at Ichigo.

"Do ya want me to come over there and look at it?"

"No, it's not even that bad, honestly," Ichigo insists.

"Bullshit, get yer ass over here Ichigo before I have to come and drag ya."

Ichigo scowls, baring his fangs at Nnoitra.

"I said I'm fine."

"Draggin it is then."

Ichigo's eyes widen as Nnoitra jumps up from behind the desk and is by his side before he can even react, a slender arm wrapping around his middle and hauling him over to the desk chair.

"Hey, put me down,I said I'll be fine dammit!" Ichigo hisses, but Nnoitra ignores him, throwing him down into the chair and sliding the trench coat down, exposing Ichigo's neck and shoulders.

"Jeez, that looks painful as fuck," Nnoitra comments, producing a disinfectant wipe from the first aid kit and slowly and, surprisingly gently, cleaning the orange Neko's wound.

Ichigo grits his teeth at the pain the action brings, his claws digging into the arms of the desk chair.

Tesla sneaks over to the side of the desk chair, nuzzling against Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo tenses up, staring down at Tesla cautiously.

"Don't worry, he's just tryin to comfort ya cause he can see yer in pain," Nnoitra tells him, and he relaxes a little.

Maybe his first impression was wrong about these two.

They'd both saved him today from being raped by Shiro, and now Nnoitra was cleaning his wound and Tesla was trying to comfort him, so hey, maybe these two aren't as bad as he first thought.

As Nnoitra throws the wipe into a trash can, because yes, there is apparently a trash can in here, and starts to patch up the wound, Ichigo feels comfortable enough to voice his concerns about Grimmjow.

"So, what do you think is going to happen to Grimm? He's not going to lose his job over this, is he?"

"To tell ya the truth, I got no idea. I'm still surprised he didn't get fired after last time."

"Last time?"

"Oh yeah, well without goin into too much detail he ended up throwing a water cooler at one of Aizen's other personal assistants, Tousen, and then ended up in the hospital cause Starrk fucked up his nose and wrist trying to restrain him. I swear Grimmjow's like a fuckin animal himself sometimes."

Worry pools in Ichigo's gut, and a hint of guilt. But what does he have to feel guilty for? It's not like he asked to be molested and then nearly fucking raped, and then he didn't _tell_ Grimmjow to go and kick up a fuss and beat the shit out of Shiro.

But still...if he wasn't here, none of this would be happening right now.

"All right, yer all patched up," Nnoitra tells him, and slides the coat back up.

Tesla puts his face on Ichigo's thigh, staring up at him curiously.

"Are you still worried about your master, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushes at the word 'master', his ears twitching.

"He's not my master, but yeah, I'm kind of worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, and Nnoitra-sama can always go and help him!"

"The fuck I will, I ain't gettin involved in that shit storm," Nnoitra growls, putting the first aid kid back in his desk.

"But...you helped Ichigo," Tesla frowns.

"That's different."

"But how-"

"Just be quiet and comfort Ichigo jeez," Nnoitra grumbles.

"Sorry, Nnoitra-sama."

"I told yer to stop sayin sorry!"

Ichigo watches the exchange, before smiling despite his current situation.

Nnoitra may not want to openly show it, but he obviously cares a lot about Tesla.

Could it be...the same way he and Grimmjow care about each other?

Do other Neko's and their owners get those kinds of feelings?

It sure is something to think about.

* * *

Locking the office door behind him, Starrk let's go of the still irate Grimmjow, but makes sure to keep his body blocking the door.

"That's quite enough already, just calm down. Isn't getting so worked up tiring at all for you?"

"I don't give a toss about being tired, you should've let me pummel that albino bastard into the next century!" Grimmjow booms, clenching his fists at his side.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"BECAUSE! Because...I can't just fucking do nothing when that nasty little pervert tried to rape Ichigo like that, he needs to be taught a lesson!"

Starrk snorts, a smile tugging at his lips.

"It seems you feel that you need to go and beat up Shiro because you want to get some kind of revenge for Ichigo, but tell me, do you think that's what Ichigo wants right now?"

Grimmjow stares at him in total confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well, don't you think Ichigo would want you to be there to comfort him right now, rather than losing your temper and going on a rampage?"

Grimmjow sighs heavily, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

"I'd be inclined to agree with that."

"Don't fuckin push it," Grimmjow grunts, and his eyes flicker to the door behind Starrk.

"Can I go now then?"

"Why, are you planning on going to finish where you left off?"

"No! I'm going to go find Ichigo, he's probably in Nnoitra's office."

Starrk steps aside, gesturing at the door.

"Then go right ahead, but be warned Grimmjow, if you even go within ten feet of Aizen's office, I'll be forced to break something of yours again."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, giving Starrk the middle finger before he leaves.

Starrk closes the door to his office, yawning loudly and stretching his arms above his head lazily.

"What a pain, having to deal with these idiots I work with."

* * *

Grimmjow briefly checks his own office before heading to Nnoitra's, where he breathes a sigh of relief as he opens the door and finds Ichigo curled up on a small futon, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly.

Nnoitra puts a finger to his lips as Grimmjow gently closes the office door behind him.

"He jus nodded off, so don't go hollerin yer head off or ya will wake him up."

Grimmjow nods, running a hand through his hair.

"How is he doing?"

Nnoitra gently ruffles Tesla's hair, who's head is now laid on his lap, and glances over at Ichigo.

"He's fine, I took care of the wound on his neck but it's gonna take a while to heal properly, prick bit him real good."

Grimmjow sneers at the thought of Shiro doing that to Ichigo, but manages to keep himself from losing his temper again, taking some much needed deep, calming breaths.

"So, what the fuck did ya do to Shiro?"

"I...I didn't do anything."

"Like fuck, do I look like I was born yesterday? Tell me ya didn't fuckin kill him at least."

"I'm serious, I didn't do anything to him, even though he more than fucking deserved it."

Nnoitra quirks an eyebrow, his mouth hanging open.

"Yer shitin me, right? Why the fuck didn't ya do anythin?"

Grimmjow rubs the back of his neck, swallowing thickly and not answering.

It takes a few moments for Nnoitra to connect most of the dots, but when he does, he smirks coyly.

"Ah, I see. Well, bout time ya got ya priorities straight if ya ask me."

"Yeah well, I never asked you. I'm going to call a taxi and take Ichigo home, I don't give a fuck what Aizen does but no way in hell is he staying here for the rest of the day after this shit."

"Tch, I don't blame ya."

Grimmjow strides over and gently scoops up the sound asleep Ichigo into his arms, and thankfully he doesn't wake up, nuzzling into Grimmjow's chest.

Nnoitra get's up and opens the door, and Grimmjow pauses in the doorway.

"Look, don't even think I'm gonna thank you for any of this you lanky fucker."

Nnoitra snorts, leaning on the door.

"Give me a break fuck face, as if I want a thank ya from ya of all people, unless ya wanna make me puke."

Grimmjow smirks, before heading off down the corridor with the worn out Neko in his arms.

* * *

Back in his own office, Grimmjow tries to put Ichigo down while he calls for a taxi, but the Neko digs his claws into his shirt, whimpering in his sleep, so Grimmjow stops, managing to dig his cell phone out of his pocket and call while keeping the Neko against his chest.

As he's about to leave the office and wait outside, someone knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Ulquiorra comes inside, shoving his hands into his suit pockets.

"How is Ichigo doing?"

"He's fine, I think, he's been asleep since I got back though, must be worn out from stress or something."

"I see."

Grimmjow stares at Ulquiorra, and he's known the other long enough to know something's definitely up.

"Ulquiorra, what's bothering you?"

"I'm fine."

"You know you're not fooling me, so out with it."

"What you said earlier...it unnerved me."

Grimmjow tries to remember what the hell he was shouting about in his fit of rage, but it's kind of a blur.

"About what?"

"When you mentioned if it had been Orihime instead of Ichigo. I...it...I don't know why I feel so...strange," Ulquiorra questions, his brows scrunching together in worry.

Ulquiorra has never been one to be very emotional, in fact, the only real affection Grimmjow's ever seen from him is towards Orihime, so it's uncomfortable for him to watch the other begin to gnaw at his lip as the frown on his face deepens.

Yeah, him and his big mouth, blurting out stupid shit in anger and upsetting his friends in the process.

Nice one, Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra, look I shouldn't have said that okay, it was stupid of me, just try to forget about it okay? It didn't happen to Orihime, so you have nothing to feel sad about."

Ulquiorra closes his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You are right, I apologize for bothering you with this. I will explain to Aizen what happened, but I cannot guarantee things will go as smoothly as they did last time."

"By the way, about the key thing..."

"That was blatant stupidity on my part, I would not expect you to lie for me if Aizen enquires about it."

"You fucking idiot, I wouldn't just drop you in it like that anyway," Grimmjow huffs.

"Oh, Nnoitra informed me you are leaving for the day, should you need anything you can call me," Ulquiorra states, and holds the door open for Grimmjow to carry Ichigo out.

"Yeah, thanks Ulquiorra."

* * *

 **Phew, so much drama, it's becoming like a damn soap opera!**

 **And I got to bring Starrk in, who I've never actually wrote before, so I tried my best to get his character spot on! And I wanted to show that no, Nnoitra's not always a dick and he has some kind of feelings XD**

 **I actually wasn't expecting to get this done just yet, but I stayed up into the early hours of the morning because I got inspired to finish it, my bad!**

 **And, since I was so mean with the last chapter and that nasty cliffhanger, I decided it's only fair I give you guys a big hint at something which will be happening in the next chapter.**

 **Can you guess?**

 **The first big bit of GrimmIchi smut, yay! I know you guys have been waiting for it, and you won't be waiting for much longer now :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully, Ichigo doesn't wake up during the short taxi ride either, but he does whimper and clutch onto Grimmjow's shirt, sending an uneasy pang through Grimmjow's chest.

Surely Ichigo can't be this tired, even with all the stress of today?

Grimmjow just does his best to comfort the snoozing Neko, rubbing his arms and weaving his hands through his hair softly.

Grimmjow doesn't know why they all seem to be so concerned with what Aizen will do anyway. He probably won't even give a crap, in fact, he may have put the fucking idea into that Albino bastards head in the first place.

Grimmjow can feel his blood boil at the mere thought. It's not like Aizen hasn't pulled crap like this before.

The Tousen 'incident', for example.

Aizen knew Grimmjow hated Tousen with a passion, mainly because he liked to pretend to be some kind of advocate for justice and all that jazz and then he'd try to shove the same crap down everyone else's throat.

It pissed Grimmjow off to no end, which Aizen knew all to well.

So what could be better than putting them both together for a whole damn week on the next big project the company was working on?

And Grimmjow had tried, he had really fucking tried to keep his cool and grin and bear it, but it was only three days in before his temper got the best of him, and he picked up that water cooler and launched it right at Tousen's smug little face.

It didn't make contact, Tousen quickly dodging out of the way, but it did earn Grimmjow an ass kicking from Starrk and a quick trip to hospital. But when he was being lead away by Starrk and Ulquiorra, he saw the smirk that grew on Aizen's face.

Maybe he should just quit, after all, he's only young and he's well educated, he can find other work. He may be hot tempered, but he's never been to prison or anything like that.

He spent a night in a cell once when he was a stupid ass teenager, but that's about it.

And besides, he doesn't just have his own well being to think about any more.

Grimmjow stares down at Ichigo, a big goofy smile now on his face.

* * *

Ichigo comes too groggily, throwing his arm over his face as a bright light stings his tired eyes.

Damn, how long has he been out? Shit, he knew he shouldn't have let Nnoitra talk him into taking the stupid sleeping pills he kept hidden in his desk.

After a few moments of letting himself wake up, he moves his arm and shifts onto his side so that the light isn't shining on to his face any more.

As he stares around the quiet room, he can tell exactly where he is now.

He's in Grimmjow's bedroom, the huge bed with silk sheets that he's laying on probably should've been a dead giveaway. And he's dressed in a pair of boxers and sweat pants, Grimmjow must have got them from his room while he was out of it.

Then where the heck is Grimmjow now?

Surely he wouldn't be far, he wouldn't leave Ichigo in the apartment alone already, would he?

A coil of fear and anxiety twists in Ichigo's stomach, and he whimpers, curling into himself and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Without Grimmjow around now, he just feels...powerless. It's not a feeling he enjoys, and he's not even sure why he feels this way.

Maybe because he's becoming dependant on the other, but Ichigo has always been able to take care of himself, hell he's had to all of his life because no one else would.

Even the people who owned his mother didn't want him, dumping him in that damn Neko foster home when he was just a little kid and never once looking back.

He never asked any of the staff or workers there why, because he just didn't want to know. It wouldn't make anything better, so what was the point in knowing?

So he kept everyone at a safe distance, didn't let anyone get too close, so that once they left, and he knew everyone eventually would, he would be able to cope, to keep on living.

But with Grimmjow, it's way to late for that now. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he really cares about him, and he depends on him more than the other man probably knows.

Does Grimmjow truly care about him too? He wants to think so, he wants to believe it so bad it fucking hurts.

God he's such a fucking idiot-

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo tenses, not daring to look up as he can see Grimmjow stood in the bedroom doorway, now dressed in jeans and a black vest shirt, not his work clothes.

Knowing how pathetic he must look right now makes his body thrum with shame, so he quickly scrunches his eyes shut. Maybe if he does, then Grimmjow will just go away and he won't have to deal with trying to explain or talk.

But no such luck, as Ichigo's ears twitch at the sound of heavy footsteps nearing him, before the bed shifts under Grimmjow's weight.

A warm hand caresses the side of his cheek, gentle and soothing.

"Ichigo, you can talk to me."

Grimmjow's voice is calm, not the slightest bit of anger or pity behind it.

Trying not to lean back into the touch, Ichigo buries his face into the soft pillows of the bed.

The warm hand shifts to the back of his head, stroking through his hair. Grimmjow is trying his best to comfort him, he can tell that, but how can he understand this feeling of being so powerless to your own feelings?

"I get it, you don't want to talk, right? Well that's fine by me, I'm not gonna push you too. But you should know, if you ever want to I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what, okay?"

Ichigo's eyes flicker open in shock, and he pushes himself up from the bed, staring intently into Grimmjow's sea blue eyes, searching for any sign of deceit, but he can't find any.

"You'll...always be here?" Ichigo asks, still staring into the other's eyes.

Grimmjow nods, bringing his arms up to drag Ichigo into an embrace, and Ichigo buries his face into the crook of Grimmjow's neck, inhaling softly. For some reason Grimmmjow's smell always calms him and soothes his anxiety, and he misses it when Grimmjow is gone.

It smells like _home_.

"After all, nothing quite entertains me like your little hissy fits," Grimmjow chuckles.

Working off of sheer impulse, Ichigo growls and bites the side of Grimmjow's neck. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but hard enough to cause Grimmjow to almost topple off of the bed with shock.

"Ouch! Did you just _bite_ me?" Grimmjow asks incredulously, rubbing at the side of his neck where a red mark is appearing.

"Sure did," Ichigo smirks triumphantly.

"You little-" Grimmjow starts irritably, then stops mid sentence, leaning closer to Ichigo to whisper into the Neko's ear.

"If you get to bite me, I get to bite you too then," Grimmjow whispers, before biting down on the edge of one of his ears.

Ichigo yelps and is about to start swearing his head off at Grimmjow, but a pair of soft lips locking against his own stop him dead in his tracks.

Grimmjow is kissing him, again!

But this time feels different. Last time felt more desperate, more impulsive. This time, Grimmjow is being more gentle and slow, as if he's trying to coax Ichigo to reciprocate.

Ichigo has never kissed anyone else in his life, but he does his best, pressing his lips back against Grimmjow's and trying to sync his lips to the others movements.

Ichigo doesn't fight when Grimmjow slowly pushes him down onto the bed, hovering over the Neko as he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue over Ichigo's and exploring the rest of his mouth.

But Grimmjow suddenly pulls back and breaks the kiss, must to Ichigo's dismay, who looks up at him in confusion.

"I have to tell you something before this goes any further," Grimmjow states, trailing a few fingers down Ichigo's already lightly flushed cheek.

What could Grimmjow possibly want to tell him?

Ichigo's stomach churns uneasily, but he nods, staring up into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Once I take you, you're _mine_ and I'm never gonna let anyone else have you but me. Is that something you're willing to sign up for, Ichigo?"

Grimmjow has never talked to him like this before, he can _feel_ the possessiveness dripping from those words, which should probably scare him a little, shouldn't it?

But it doesn't, because this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow would never hurt him, but he'd sure as hell hurt other people for him or to protect him.

He can't deny that a huge part of him is a little scared of whats about to happen, but he couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone but the man currently above him.

Wrapping his arm's around Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo grins.

"I'm always gonna be yours, Grimm."

Grimmjow grins back down at him.

"Damn right you are."

The passionate kissing is quickly resumed, and although Ichigo can tell Grimmjow wants to hurry things along, he doesn't push anything and just let's Ichigo sets the pace.

Thankfully Ichigo gets the hang of kissing pretty easily, and growing impatient himself, he starts to tug on Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow takes the hint, quickly removing it and throwing it onto the floor.

As Ichigo's eye's drink in the sight before him, all thoughts of kissing leave him as he runs his claws up and down the toned, tanned skin.

"Like what you see?" Grimmjow asks, beginning to pepper kisses along Ichigo's jaw and neck.

He would answer, but right now he's having a hard time forming any kind of coherent thought, especially with Grimmjow's lips and hot tongue attacking his neck.

His sweats are getting way too uncomfortable, his arousal straining against the fabric, aching to be freed and touched.

A shiver coursing through his hot body, Ichigo grasps one of Grimmjow's hands at the wrist, causing the other to look at him questioningly.

He wants to tell Grimmjow what he wants, but he's far to embarrassed, the words becoming stuck in his throat.

So instead he guides Grimmjow's hand down to his crotch, hoping Grimmjow just takes the hint and doesn't press for a verbal answer.

Grimmjow chuckles, lightly squeezing Ichigo's crotch as he grins at the flustered Neko devilishly.

"You want me to touch you here, Ichigo?"

Ichigo swallows thickly, nodding.

"I want to hear you say it," Grimmjow persists.

Ichigo hisses irritably, turning his face away.

"Well..."

"Just...just touch me you asshole!" Ichigo barks, burying the side of his face into the soft pillow below.

"Was that so hard?" Grimmjow asks, his hands eagerly removing Ichigo's sweats and underwear.

As the air hits his now bare skin Ichigo shudders, thankful that the obstructive clothing is now gone.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Ichigo rolls his eyes but turns his head, and as their eyes make contact his breathe momentarily catches in his throat.

Grimmjow grins, obviously happy with Ichigo's reaction, and shifts between Ichigo's thighs, leaning down to plant a few more kisses along his navel and abdomen.

As much as he enjoys Grimmjow's kisses and sweetness, Ichigo is growing impatient, needing to be touched in the one place Grimmjow seemed to be purposely avoiding.

"Grimm, stop teasing and just..." Ichigo mutters.

Grimmjow leans back again, placing his hands onto Ichigo's slim hips.

"Okay okay, no more teasing. Well, not this time anyway."

"You jerk-"

Ichigo begins, but the rest of the insult dies in his throat as Grimmjow takes him into his mouth all at once. Ichigo's hips buck up, and if Grimmjow wasn't holding them down he might have bounced off the damn bed.

His claws dig into the bed sheets below, tearing the fabric as Grimmjow slowly bobs his head, hollowing out his cheeks and keeping his eyes locked on Ichigo's face.

"S-shit," Ichigo manages to breathe out, sweat starting to drip down his forehead as pleasure courses through his body.

This feels so much more intense than he ever imagined. It never felt this good when he used to use his hand back at the foster home, not even when he was already deep into his heat. Is it because it's Grimmjow who's pleasuring him? The man obviously knows what he's doing, making Ichigo writhe on the bed, almost sinking his fangs into his own lip to stop lewd moans tumbling from his lips. But it's not just because Grimmjow's experienced, he knows that. Whenever their eyes meet, Ichigo's heart seems to beat faster, and his breathe catches in his throat. He feels as if he and Grimmjow are creating a bond here, something that goes deeper than just sex.

Grimmjow pulls back so that his lips are around the head of Ichigo's cock, using his tongue in ways that should probably be ruled as illegal.

"Grimm...I c-can't..." Ichigo whimpers, his legs trembling as his climax nears.

Grimmjow immediately pulls off of him altogether, and Ichigo stares at him wide eyed, his mouth hanging open.

"W-why are you stopping?" Ichigo frowns, starting to get angry at not getting to cum yet when he feel's so damn close.

"I don't want you to cum yet, I want to be inside you so I can feel it," Grimmjow husks, shifting so he can capture Ichigo's lips in a wet kiss.

Ichigo huffs against his lips, slowly reciprocating the kiss.

"Now now, don't be impatient kitty," Grimmjow murmurs against his lips.

"D-don't call me that," Ichigo stutters, glaring up at him as angrily as he can muster.

Grimmjow just chuckles, planting a kiss on the others nose before he gets off the bed, removing the rest of his own clothes swiftly.

Ichigo swallows, his eyes drinking in every inch of Grimmjow's naked form. He's seen Grimmjow without his shirt on before, and that in itself is a sight worth drooling over. But completely naked is so much better, it's almost unreal. Ichigo's eyes widen as they lock onto Grimmjow's already hard and frankly, quite huge cock It's a heck of a lot bigger than his own, which for a moment he kind of feels self conscious about. But that goes out of the window when he thinks of how good it's going to be when it's inside of him. God...

"Are you _purring_?"

Wait, is he?

Ichigo shakes his head furiously, averting his eyes away from Grimmjow's body and back to his own lap.

"That's so fuckin cute," Grimmjow teases, opening one of the drawers of the cabinet next to the bed.

Ichigo watches him with a frown as he produces a bottle of lube.

"Um...Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"You...er, won't need that with me."

Ichigo seriously doesn't know how he hasn't self combusted with embarrassment already.

"Why not?"

"I'm ready to start my heat anytime soon so...I'm kind of already wet...down there."

"Ahh I see," Grimmjow nods in understanding, putting the lube down on the cabinet.

"But you should wear something..." Ichigo continues, and Grimmjow quickly retrieves a condom, sidling back in between Ichigo's spread thighs.

This is it...he's going to lose his virginity, to _Grimmjow_. In all honesty, he thought it would be a lot scarier than this, but right now he feels pretty calm and relaxed.

But he does tense up when something foreign nudges at his damp entrance.

"Try not to tense up Ichigo, I won't hurt you, you know that don't you?"

Ichigo nods, taking in a deep soothing breathe as Grimmjow slips a finger inside of him.

"Well you were right, you're wet as fuck," Grimmjow remarks lewdly.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Why, does it embarrass you hmm?"

"N-no," Ichigo hisses.

"Little liar," Grimmjow mumbles as he adds another finger, curving them experimentally.

"I'm not-AH SHIT!" Ichigo groans loudly, his back arching off of the bed.

"I found it, good. Now I can hear you moan properly for me."

Ichigo's breath comes out in short pants, and just from that one touch alone his body floods with fresh heat.

"P-pervert."

"Since you're enjoying my fingers inside of you, that must make you a pervert too Ichigo."

Without any warning Grimmjow removes his fingers, leaving Ichigo feeling a little empty, and he can feel his own wetness starting to trail down his inner thigh.

Grimmjow tears open the condom wrapper and puts it on, nudging Ichigo's thighs a little more apart and grasping himself.

He pauses at Ichigo's leaking entrance, staring up into wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay with this? We can stop, all you have to do is say no."

Ichigo's heart clenches in his chest. Even know, even though Ichigo knows Grimmjow wants to fuck him so badly and make him _his_ , he's more concerned about Ichigo being completely okay with this. It makes him just want to grab Grimmjow and kiss him until he runs out of damn air, and maybe even then he wouldn't want to stop.

"If you stop now, I'm gonna claw your eyes out," Ichigo answers cheekily.

"Well, I certainly want to keep my eyes, otherwise I wouldn't be able to look at your hot ass anymore," Grimmjow replies with a toothy grin.

With no more hesitation Grimmjow slowly sinks inside, letting out a low groan as he does so. Ichigo throws his head back, the feeling of Grimmjow's hard cock sliding into him feeling so foreign yet so deliciously good at the same time.

Grimmjow stays still for only a few moments, before he lowers his body across Ichigo's, starting up a slow but deep pace.

Ichigo moans approvingly, his claws clasping onto Grimmjow's muscly forearms as the other rocks in and out of him.

"S-shit," Grimmjow breathes, skimming his lips across Ichigo's jaw.

As Grimmjow peppers kisses along his Neko's warm skin, he angles his hips to try and hit that spot that he knows will bring Ichigo the most pleasure.

"UGH! F-fuck!" Ichigo groans, his claws digging in so hard that a trickle of blood leaks down Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow groans at the slight pain, starting to pick up his pace as he feels Ichigo's muscles start to tighten around his cock.

Ichigo is practically wailing at this point, his eyes scrunched shut and his own hips meeting Grimmjow's thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna..."

"It's okay, do it, cum for me," Grimmjow murmurs against his skin.

"G-GRIMM!" Ichigo shouts, his body trembling as he cums all over Grimmjow's stomach, his internal muscles clamping down tightly on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow growls heatedly, thrusting deeply a few more times into the wet heat before cumming hard, clamping his hands onto Ichigo's still twitching hips to hold him still.

Once he's done he pulls out of Ichigo, getting rid of the condom and pulling Ichigo back against his chest, combing his hands through Ichigo's dampened spiky locks as the Neko starts to climb down from his orgasmic high.

"You doing okay?" Grimmjow asks, kissing Ichigo's head.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," Ichigo sighs contentedly, making Grimmjow laugh.

"Oh no, your arm!" Ichigo suddenly gasps.

Grimmjow holds his arm out in front of them both, seeing the now drying blood down his arm and the red scratches in his skin.

"It's fine, they don't hurt," Grimmjow reassures him.

"But..."

"No buts I'm fine, stop worrying. Anyway, it was well worth it."

"You're a freakin pervert," Ichigo grumbles, leaning back into Grimmjow's warm embrace.

Fingers latch onto Ichigo's chin, making him turn his head to the side and look at Grimmjow.

"I'm _your_ pervert now, so you better remember that."

"Well, I guess that could work," Ichigo grins, pressing his lips tenderly against Grimmjow's.

* * *

 **I'm sorry the next chapter took so long, I got struck with writer's block . But here it is, some lovely GrimmIchi smut! This makes up for it, yes? Hopefully I can get stuff out more regularly now.**

 **I know where I'm going with this story, and there will be some surprises ahead, but who doesn't love a surprise?**

 **I did my best in trying to make this smut both loving and a little dirty at the same time, so hopefully I did a good job. If you've read any of my other stuff you know I usually stick to dirtier stuff so this is kind of out of my comfort zone xD**

 **Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks for reading :) !**


	7. Chapter 7

After he and Ichigo spend god knows how long cuddling in bed, Grimmjow gets up from the warm bed, reluctantly, as both he and Ichigo's stomachs growl loudly.

Ichigo yawns, stretching his lithe body across the bed as he watches Grimmjow pull on a pair of loose grey sweats.

"Are we ordering take out again Grimm?"

"We can't order take out all the time Ichi, we'll get fat," Grimmjow smirks, walking back over to the bed and ruffling Ichigo's messy hair. Without any hesitation Ichigo leans into the touch, closing his eyes and purring lightly. The sight both warms and excites Grimmjow, and dirty thoughts invade his mind. Maybe he can convince Ichigo to go another round later...but with the way the Neko is now nuzzling against his palm, he doubts Ichigo will need much convincing.

"Grimm," Ichigo purrs, staring up at Grimmjow with those wide, brown eyes, a pink blush on his cheeks. He's just too fucking cute for his own good, Grimmjow thinks to himself.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow manages to force out, his throat suddenly way too dry.

"Can we do it again?" Ichigo asks.

"Well...we should probably eat first..." Grimmjow tries to argue. Not that he doesn't want too, but if he doesn't cook now he's sure as hell not going to have enough energy to make anything later.

Pouting, Ichigo turns his head, running his tongue across Grimmjow's palm, drawing out a shudder from the older male.

Maybe the Neko isn't as innocent as Grimmjow had previously thought.

Gripping a surprised Ichigo by the chin, Grimmjow leans down and captures his lips in a slow, wet kiss, arousal now awakening inside of him once again. Ichigo moans into his mouth, letting Grimmjow easily dominate the kiss as things start to grow more heated.

 ** _Groowwwllll_**

Grimmjow leans back from Ichigo, chuckling as Ichigo glares down at his own stomach angrily.

"Come on, we need to feed that Demon in your stomach first," Grimmjow laughs, planting a quick kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"Oh, but we should really put some ointment or something on your arm before we do that," Ichigo mumbles, his head hanging in what Grimmjow presumes to be guilt.

"Ichigo, you don't have to feel bad over that. Besides, I kind of liked it," Grimmjow reassures him, flashing a toothy grin. Ichigo raises an eyebrow at him, but seems to accept Grimmjow's words.

Opening the bottom drawer of the cabinet next to the bed, Grimmjow takes out a tube of antiseptic cream and tosses it to Ichigo, sitting back down on the bed with his arm held out in front of himself.

"If it'll make you feel better put some on, but trust me I've had worse than this and I'm still kicking."

Ichigo uncaps it and shuffles closer, gently putting the cream onto the red scratches. Despite all his bravado, Grimmjow can't help but flinch at the sting. Once Ichigo is done, Grimmjow takes the cream back from him and places it back in the drawer.

"Right, now you're done playing nurse, time to do some cooking. Go and wash that stuff off of your hands first," Grimmjow tells him, trying to ignore the persistent stinging on his arm.

Ichigo nods, pulling the bed sheet around himself as he stands up.

"Why are you taking my bed sheet with you?" Grimmjow asks with a frown.

Ichigo averts his eyes, his cheeks going redder as he clutches the edges of the sheet around himself.

"I need to get some pants from my room too..."

"You do realise I've seen you naked now, right?"

"I know that! I just...it feels weird walking around naked in front you when we're not doing stuff..." Ichigo shrugs, biting at his lip.

Grimmjow opens his mouth to tell him he's being stupid, but stops himself. Ichigo is obviously more shy than he is, and being naked while in the throes of passion probably does seem different than just strutting around. It probably makes him feel somewhat vulnerable, Grimmjow realises.

"Alright, go and get some pants on and wash your hands, I'll be in the kitchen area prepping stuff," Grimmjow grins, and Ichigo grins right back at him, before heading off to his own room to change.

With a new spring in his step, Grimmjow heads to the kitchen area and begins setting stuff out for dinner. He preps some salmon fillets and preheats the oven, then starts to get whatever fresh vegetables he has left in his fridge out and puts them on the counter tops. He needs to go shopping again soon, as after tonight he'll probably be out of fresh stuff.

When Ichigo finally makes his way over to the kitchen area, Grimmjow flashes him a wide grin and gestures at the various items on the counter top.

"You ready to help me cook tonight?"

Ichigo comes over to the counter, his eyes darting between the ingredients.

"I don't really know how to cook so good..." he murmurs, keeping his eyes downcast, his ears flattening.

Grimmjow chuckles, reaching out a hand and ruffling the others spiky hair.

"That's alright, you can learn as we go along. It's only salmon and vegetables, nothing too fancy or complicated."

Nodding in agreement, Ichigo listens as Grimmjow starts to give him instructions. He hands Ichigo a chopping knife, which Ichigo accepts and stares at as Grimmjow thrusts a chopping board and some tomatoes and mixed peppers at him.

"You at least know how to slice vegetables, right?"

"Um...sure," Ichigo says, putting the stuff down on the free counter top in front of him. Turning back to the oven, Grimmjow leaves Ichigo to get on with the task.

Once he's done adjusting the heat settings, he turns back only to find the Neko with a deep frown set into his face, staring down at the vegetables on the chopping board as if they'd personally wronged him.

Quirking an eyebrow, Grimmjow steps back over to him.

"They're vegetables, they ain't gonna bite you know."

Ichigo blushes, letting out a scoff.

"Idiot I know that! I just..." he trails off, chewing at his bottom lip.

Shaking his head and trying to suppress a grin, Grimmjow takes the knife from his claw and nudges him aside.

"See this is why you don't lie, naughty kitty," Grimmjow tuts, earning a hard glare from the Neko.

"I'm not a naughty kitty dammit! I just...forgot..." Ichigo seethes, his tail swishing angrily behind him.

"Sure you did. Just stand there and be all cute and angry and I'll refresh your memory then."

Casting a side glance at Ichigo, Grimmjow can see his teasing is working the other up very well, his cheeks flushed and his brown eyes narrowed.

After giving the Neko a quick demonstration, Grimmjow hands him back the knife and lets him get back on with it. As Grimmjow starts to cook the fish he keeps on eye on what Ichigo is doing, mostly to make sure the inexperienced Neko doesn't accidentally cut off a finger or two.

But surprisingly, Ichigo does quite well for his first time, and Grimmjow gives him a peck on the cheek as he drops the vegetables into a pan to cook.

"Looks like you might be a natural Ichigo, I should have you cook for me more often."

"If you pay me sure," Ichigo smirks, his orange tail swishing contentedly behind him.

"Oh, I'll pay you all right," Grimmjow husks into the Neko's twitching ear.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo gives Grimmjow a playful shove.

"Pervet!"

"But you like it," Grimmjow grins, leaning in to lick at the twitching ear.

Ichigo blushes fiercely in response, his tail swishing more intensely. With a light chuckle Grimmjow turns back to the cooking food.

"Red suits you Ichi, but we'll leave the fun until after we've eaten, it'll be ready pretty soon."

Grimmjow watches Ichigo out of the corner of his eye as the orange Neko pouts, his tail calming down and his ears drooping slightly.

Mentally high fiving himself, Grimmjow's body begins to heat up as he thinks about all the naughty things he's going to do to his little Neko later.

* * *

After the food is cooked and served, the two sit down on the couch, turning on the television to some random soap opera and dig in.

Grimmjow notices that Ichigo is as ravenous as ever, wondering if the guy even tastes the food as he shovels it down his throat.

Grimmjow on the other hand is not as hungry, well, not for food anyway. As soon as Ichigo finishes and licks his lips clean, Grimmjow sets his half eaten food down on the coffee table and pounces, pinning the startled Neko beneath him with his body.

"Jeez Grimm! You haven't even finished your-" Ichigo's words are cut off as hot lips descend on his own, a wet tongue sliding easily past his parted lips.

Moaning into the heated kiss, Ichigo wraps his long legs around Grimmjow's waist as he glides his claws through spiky blue locks.

Wasting no more time, Grimmjow's hands begin to explore, making their way down Ichigo's bare, tanned chest. His long fingers begin to kneed at one of the Neko's already hard nipples, eliciting a sensual purr from the other. The sound turns Grimmjow on even more, and he grinds his hips against Ichigo's, who eagerly reciprocates the action.

"Ah ah, Grimm," Ichigo groans as he breaks the kiss for air, Grimmjow choosing to nip and lick at the skin of the sensitive Neko's neck instead, their hips still grinding against each other.

The friction it gives is intoxicating to Grimmjow, but it's not enough, he wants, no he _needs_ , more.

Giving Ichigo's neck one final lick, he quickly moves off of him altogether. Ichigo gives him a confused look, until he's scooped up bridal style.

"Hey hey, put me down you moron!" Ichigo screeches, put doesn't make much of an attempt to get free.

"Now now, don't misbehave kitty or I just might have to tie you up," Grimmjow smirks, staring down at the flustered Neko. He sees Ichigo gulp, averting his brown eyes sheepishly to the floor.

Dropping Ichigo down onto the king size bed, Grimmjow quickly climbs on top of him, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down his chest, stopping at the top of his sweatpants.

He begins to tug them off of the other, Ichigo lifting up his hips to help. As the Neko's erection springs free, Grimmjow grasps it, watching with delight as Ichigo's breath hitches and his hips jerk.

"You sure are sensitive, aren't you?" Grimmjow hums, leaning down to swipe his tongue across the head. Pre cum is already dripping out, Grimmjow tasting it on his tongue.

"Ah-ah, do you really have to comment?" Ichigo murmurs, throwing one of his arms over his face.

Grimmjow frowns, gripping onto Ichigo's arm and tugging it away.

"What are you hiding your face for?"

"Because...because it's embarrassing okay!" Ichigo hisses, trying to get his arm out of Grimmjow's hold.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow spits on his other hand, using it to slowly pump Ichigo's shaft. A whine spills from the others parted lips, thoughts of getting his arm free soon forgotten.

"Well we can't have that, your cum face is so damn sexy it would be a real shame to hide it away," Grimmjow husks, licking his lips as he stares down at Ichigo. After a few moments he lets go of the Neko's arm, which grasps at the bed sheets instead of trying to hide his face.

"Good boy," Grimmjow praises, getting back to concentrating on pleasuring the other. He removes his hand from Ichigo's cock, only to replace it with his mouth, and he swallows Ichigo down in one go.

"Ah ah, shit shit!" Ichigo pants, his hips jerking so forcefully Grimmjow has to hold them down to stop himself choking on the cock currently in his mouth. As he works his lips up and down the hot, wet shaft, claws run through his hair, tugging on the verge of painful, but Grimmjow doesn't really mind. On the contrary, he enjoys the slight sting it brings, and knowing that he's doing this to Ichigo excites him further.

Pausing for a few seconds, Grimmjow uses some of his saliva and Ichigo's pre cum to coat his fingers, nudging two of them at Ichigo's entrance. He immediately feels the Neko tense, so to divert his attention, Grimmjow resumes sucking his cock.

Sinking the fingers inside of Ichigo, just as he expected, the Neko is already slick, something that he still doesn't fully understand, but at this point he doesn't really care. He scissors his fingers, preparing Ichigo as carefully as he can.

"No...ah ah, fuck Grimm, stop or I'm gonna-" Ichigo gasps, his claws digging into Grimmjow's scalp in warning. Grimmjow ignores him, swirling his tongue as his fingers continue to work.

"F-FUCK!" Ichigo shouts, and as Grimmjow feels the Neko's thighs tighten around his head, hot cum spurts into the back of his throat. He removes his mouth with a loud wet pop, making a show of swallowing and then slowly licking his lips as he stares down at the other.

Staring up at him in a daze with half lidded eyes, Ichigo's body jerks as Grimmjow removes his fingers in a swift motion.

Grimmjow gives Ichigo a few moments to catch his breath, before capturing the Neko's plump lips with his own in a rough, wet kiss. Ichigo's arms weakly grasp at his biceps as he returns the kiss with a renewed fever.

Pulling away again, Grimmjow smirks devilishly as he sees Ichigo's cock already hard again.

"Well that was quick. Do I excite my kitty that much?" Grimmjow teases, running a hand through Ichigo's damp orange hair. Ichigo scoffs, but leans into the touch.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Grimmjow manoeuvres himself off of the bed to quickly rid himself of his own pants and retrieve a condom, before settling in between Ichigo's thighs, spreading them open more with his hands. He keeps his blue eyes locked on brown ones as he lifts one of the smooth, toned legs, skimming his teeth across the flesh of the inner thigh.

A low moan tumbles from Ichigo's lips, and Grimmjow's cock throbs at the erotic sound. Done with any more foreplay now, he quickly slips on the condom and places Ichigo's leg onto his shoulder, positioning his length at Ichigo's slick entrance. As he slowly pushes inside of the tight heat he groans loudly, his eyelids slipping closed.

Once he's fully sheathed he waits a few moments, allowing Ichigo to get used to the intrusion, before starting a slow, but deep rhythm.

Ichigo closes his eyes, his claws digging into the sheets below and harsh pants falling from his parted lips as Grimmjow's cock plunges in and out of him.

"Fuck, Ichigo, you're so damn wet and tight, it's driving me crazy," Grimmjow groans out, sweat forming on his brow as he continues his deep thrusts. Ichigo's body rocks from the force of them, loud and needy mewls coming from the orange Neko.

"Such a good kitty, taking my cock so easily."

Ichigo's eyes flutter open, shooting Grimmjow a glare.

"S-shut up already-NGH AH!" Ichigo whines, his angry words cut off by a well aimed thrust.

Having found that spot again, Grimmjow angles his thrusts to repeatedly hit it, and he's rewarded with a succession of desperate moans and mewls from the body beneath him. Heat is pooling in his own groin and threatening to burst, warning him that he's going to reach his limit soon, but before then he intends to make his Neko cum again.

Letting Ichigo's leg drop from his shoulder, he moves to press his chest flush against the younger males, quickening his thrusts as he does so. The slap of skin against skin fills his ears, spurring him on even more, and he buries his face in the side of Ichigo's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of Ichigo's skin.

"G-Grimm, I, I, I'm gonna-" Ichigo blurts out, Grimmjow feeling his thighs tremble and press against his hips.

"That's right Ichi come for me, come on my cock," Grimmjow groans against his neck.

Ichigo obediently does just that, crying out Grimmjow's name, and Grimmjow feels something hot and wet splash against his stomach. As Ichigo's inner walls constrict around him it pushes him over the edge, and with one final deep thrust he cums, growling as he holds his body against the trembling Neko's.

Taking a few shaky breathes, Grimmjow turns his head to plant kisses along Ichigo's neck and jaw, before pulling out and discarding the condom in the trash, and flopping down onto the bed. Ichigo quickly snuggles up against him, putting an arm around him and purring contentedly.

Grimmjow grins, ruffling Ichigo's sweat slicked hair and wrapping an arm around his little Neko.

While Ichigo quickly drifts off to a well earned sleep, Grimmjow tugs the blanket over them both, and kisses Ichigo's forehead.

As he tries to drift off to sleep himself, his thoughts are filled with the happy Neko sleeping in his arms, and for once in his life, he feels completely peaceful and content.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I updated this, so I apologise for that! But I finally managed to get another chapter written, and filled with lovely smut xD  
There will be more in the next chapter, seeing as Ichigo's heat is about to hit, and I'll have to start getting back to the actual plot too! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo wakes up hot, sweating profusely, feeling as if his very skin is on fire. Sweat clings to his skin, causing the blankets covering him to stick to him uncomfortably. The warm body plastered against his back is only making the intense heat worse, and he starts to squirm, trying to get some distance, but the strong arm locked around his waist only tightens its hold on him.

He makes an attempt to push away the arm, but it still won't budge, and warm air blows on the back of his neck, Grimmjow's body shifting on the king size bed behind him.

"Go back to sleep Ichi," Grimmjow mumbles tiredly, leaving a kiss on the back of the Neko's neck.

Ichigo ignores him, still trying to wriggle out of the older male's grip, sweat now dripping from his brow and down his face. After a few moments of incessant squirming Grimmjow sits up, keeping his arm around the distressed Neko as he stares down at him in the early morning light.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

Shaking his head Ichigo pants, roughly pushing the covers off himself and trying to dive out of the bed.

"Whoa hold on, stop squirming Ichigo, calm down," Grimmjow tries to tell him, but when he realizes Ichigo is not listening to him, he tugs the Neko up and flush against him. Ichigo whimpers weakly against Grimmjow's bare chest.

This is torture, every single time it happens. The first two days are always the worst, the continuous hot sweats and the intense arousal becoming almost unbearable, not being able to find any source of long lasting relief. Usually a cold shower would help ease it off a little, and of course, masturbation, but those things only worked so well, and for so long.

Grimmjow places a hand on Ichigo's sweat slicked forehead, the other keeping the Neko from getting away from him.

"Jeez, you're burning up, is this your heat hitting by any chance?"

Inhaling deeply and trying to clear his head, Ichigo nods.

Grimmjow kisses him on the forehead, brushing away some of the damp orange hair that's sticking to the Neko's forehead.

"It's okay Ichi, I'll take care of you and make it better, " Grimmjow murmurs, placing feather light kisses along Ichigo's jaw. Shuddering even from such a small touch, Ichigo's body ceases its struggles to escape and he melts against Grimmjow's chest, a light purr spilling from his lips.

A long finger hooks under his chin, tilting his face up, and Cyan eyes stare into his own as Grimmjow molds their lips together. When Grimmjow's tongue licks at his closed lips he eagerly opens his mouth, a low moan escaping as their tongues slide against one another. The deep kiss starts off slow and lazy, but of course that doesn't last very long. A fresh wave of heat washes over Ichigo, so intense that it makes his body spasm against Grimmjow, and a desperate mewl is torn from his lips as he pulls away from the kiss. His body needs release, and it needs it _now_.

Grimmjow lets out a surprised 'oomph!' as he's forced onto his back, the mattress below squeaking loudly in protest.

"Ichigo what-" the sentence is left unfinished as Ichigo, now straddling Grimmjow's lap, sinks down onto the older males hard length. Strong hands fly up to Ichigo's hips, fingers digging in with an almost bruising grip. Ichigo probably should have prepared himself first, at least a little, but right now he doesn't give a damn. He welcomes the sting of pain as his wet hole is stretched by Grimmjow's girth, and wastes no time in beginning to roll his hips.

"Fuckin hell," Grimmjow hisses, his grip on Ichigo's hips unrelenting. The blunette's eyes squeeze shut, low moans tumbling from his parted lips as the wanton Neko rides him. Whines fill the room as Ichigo feels the pleasure building in his groin, his thighs trembling and his claws splayed on Grimmjow's chest to give him better leverage.

"Ah…ah…Grimm…" he whines, knowing he's coming to cum pretty soon. Grimmjow opens his eyes at the sound of his name. He stares up at Ichigo with half lidded eyes as the Neko bounces up and down on his cock.

"You gonna cum, Ichi?" Grimmjow asks breathlessly.

"Ye-yeah, f-fuck!" Ichigo hisses, his claws scraping against Grimmjow's skin, thin red welts appearing. But he's too lost in pleasure to even really notice, his cock starting to throb almost painfully with the need to release.

"I-I'm cumming!" Ichigo cries, his body trembling and his hole convulsing around Grimmjow as hot white cum spurts onto Grimmjow's chest and stomach. That's all that's needed to push Grimmjow over the edge, and he cums, hard, his hips jerking as he growls. Ichigo whimpers as he feels warmth flooding into him, and he collapses onto Grimmjow's chest, his body raked with small shudders.

They both spend a minute catching their breath, before Ichigo flops down onto the side of the bed next to Grimmjow, seeming much more relaxed. He can feel his heat is still there, but it's quelled, for now. It's only when he feels the stickiness beginning to ooze out from him that it dawns on him they didn't use a condom. Grimmjow, who is staring at Ichigo hazily, immediately notices the look of alarm on the Neko's face.

"What?"

Ichigo bolts up from the bed and out of the bedroom, Grimmjow staring after him, bewildered. Grimmjow hears one of the doors slam in the other room, and he drags himself out of bed, pausing to hurriedly tug on a pair of sweatpants and to wipe the drying cum off himself. He winces at the sting it brings, finally becoming aware of the angry welts on his chest. As he comes into the living room he hears water running, and the bathroom door is closed. He tries the handle, but it's locked, and he frowns.

"Ichigo, why did you lock the door? What are you doing in there?"

He hears the clatter of shampoo bottles falling and crashing into the tub, and a few curses soon follow.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Grimmjow asks, becoming alarmed.

"It's okay…just…just give me a few minutes!" Ichigo finally replies, but Grimmjow can sense the panic in the Neko's voice.

"Just let me in and tell me what's-"a loud rap on the front door draws Grimmjow's attention away from the bathroom. He growls irritably, wondering who the hell is knocking at his door this early. It better not be Nnoitra again or he's going to kick that lanky fuckers ass right out in the damn hallway. He opens the door, a courier holding a rectangular cardboard box out to him. He takes it and sets it down on the floor inside, and signs the paper the courier holds out to him. The courier tips his hat, his hazel eyes lingering on Grimmjow's scratched chest for a moment before he walks away, and Grimmjow slams the door shut. He stares down at the package and realizes it must be the toys he'd ordered for Ichigo to use during his heat. Pfft, fat load of good those will be now. What a waste of money. And that reminds him of the panicked Neko still shut away in the bathroom.

The running water is suddenly shut off, the door swinging inward and a sheepish Ichigo peeking out. Grimmjow grabs onto Ichigo's arm, making sure the Neko can't run away from him again, and drags him out into the living room.

"What's wrong? Do you feel ill or something?"

Ichigo shakes his head, his ears drooping and his cheeks flushed.

"No…that's not it…"

"Then what?"

"We forgot to use a condom," Ichigo mutters, Grimmjow's eyes widening.

"But it was my fault…I did kind of take you by surprise," Ichigo laughs nervously, scratching at the nape of his neck. Grimmjow stares down at him stupidly for a few moments, before the cogs begin to turn in his mind again.

"Shit, _shit_. I didn't even think about that…do we need to go to a clinic or something?"

Ichigo shakes his head, now nibbling at the ends of his claws.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I got it all out. And besides, it's extremely rare for humans and Neko's to conceive anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I've looked up a lot of stuff to do with Neko pregnancy and stuff, since I found out I was…different."

A sigh of relief leaves Grimmjow's lips, and he ruffles Ichigo's damp hair.

"Jeez, we need to be more careful. But are you sure we shouldn't go to a clinic, just in case? There's a number listed for your doctor that woman from the home gave me, I could call them."

"Well…I don't think I should really leave with my heat starting."

"I'm going to call anyway, just to be on the safe side," Grimmjow decides, his eyes darting around for his mobile phone. He spots it on the coffee table, and as he picks it up he gives Ichigo a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You should go and get some more rest while I call, Ichigo."

"You won't take too long, right?" Ichigo asks, leaning into Grimmjow and nuzzling against his neck.

"No I promise," Grimmjow reassures him, and Ichigo makes his way back into Grimmjow's bedroom. Grimmjow quickly finds the number in his phone, he'd saved it as a contact in case he ever needed it, and calls it. He isn't waiting too long before the line is picked up from the other end.

"Hello Karakura town Neko clinic, how may we help you?" A bright feminine voice chirps.

"I need to speak to Dr. Szayel Granz, it's an emergency," Grimmjow replies, praying the guy's there and available to talk.

"One moment, I'll patch you through to him." A cheesy 80's song begins to play as he's put on hold, much to Grimmjow's displeasure. Thankfully, he isn't left on hold for very long, and this time a different voice comes through from the other end of the line.

"Good morning, Dr. Szayel Granz speaking."

"My names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's owner. I was given your number to ring if I had any…problems."

"Ah yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, he's one of my regular patients. Charming little thing, isn't he?"

"Yeah, well, I'm ringing because his heat has started, and well, I guess I'm not sure how to put this but- "

"You two engaged in sexual intercourse?"

Grimmjow almost drops the phone in shock. A soft chuckle sounds from the other end of the line at his stunned silence.

"No need to be so shocked, I encounter many owners who engage in sexual intercourse with their Neko's, it is nothing to be ashamed about. I assume you're calling because it was unprotected intercourse, yes?"

Somehow Grimmjow manages to find his voice again.

"Yeah…it was just, heat of the moment…" Grimmjow mentally kicks himself for the pun.

"Understandable, these things happen, I suppose. Was this within the last twenty-four hours?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can prescribe an emergency contraceptive for him, and that should prevent any unplanned pregnancy from occurring. Will you be able to come down to the clinic today and collect it?"

Grimmjow's eyes glance towards his bedroom.

"Is there any way to have it delivered? I don't think I should leave Ichigo right now, and I can't bring him with me, either."

"I see, well I'm afraid there is no home delivery service going out today, an unexpected problem with our drivers, would you believe. But if there's anyone else who can come and pick it up for you then that would be an alternative."

"I have someone I can ask."

"Excellent, well, I'll let the receptionist know and your friend can pick it up from there, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"If there are any other problems, feel free to call again, Mr Jaegerjaquez," Dr. Granz replies.

"Alright I will, bye." Grimmjow ends the call, then scrolls through the rest of his contacts, finding Ulquiorra's name. After only two rings the line is picked up, but that's usual for Ulquiorra.

"Good morning, Grimmjow. You are calling rather early, you are usually dead to the world at this time when you are not working."

"I need to ask a favor," Grimmjow states, not bothering to waste time with small talk.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I need you to pick up a prescription for Ichigo at the Karakura town Neko clinic for me."

"And you cannot go yourself because…?"

"Because Ichigo's heat has started, otherwise I would."

"I see…well I can head there before work and bring it to you, that will be in about an hour."

"Okay, thanks, I owe you one."

"Indeed you do, Grimmjow." Before Grimmjow can even say bye Ulquiorra hangs up on him.

"Rude bastard," Grimmjow hisses, tossing the phone down onto the couch. Boy was this turning out to be a swell morning. He makes his way back into his room, finding Ichigo dozing off on the bed. Smiling, Grimmjow caresses the side of the Neko's face tenderly, and Ichigo purrs, leaning into the touch eagerly. He'll let Ichigo sleep for now while he waits up for Ulquiorra to come with the damn prescription. Shit, he's such a reckless twat at times. He totally lost himself in pleasure, the thought of protection not even crossing his mind at the time. But to be far, he's known for not using his fucking brain at the best of times. From now on, he reminds himself that he needs to be more careful.

* * *

As soon as there's a rap at the front door Grimmjow jumps up from the couch. Ulquiorra steps into the apartment as soon as Grimmjow opens the door, and Grimmjow glances out into the hallway, frowning.

"Where's Orihime?"

"I see your common sense is as lacking as ever," Ulquiorra drawls, holding out a white paper package to him.

"Tch screw you," Grimmjow growls, taking the offered package.

"You said Ichigo was in heat, so of course I did not bring her with me."

Grimmjow opens the packet, eyeing the contents inside. A slender, blue box is all that's inside.

"Let's not make this a common occurrence, please be less reckless in future, if such a thing is possible for you." Ulquiorra turns on his heel, but Grimmjow stops him from leaving by grasping the smaller male by his shoulder.

"You…know?"

"It's not hard to figure out, unless you are a complete imbecile."

"And you're not…disgusted?" Grimmjow persists, not entirely sure he wants to hear the answer, but needing to ask anyway.

"Disgusted? Why would I be?"

"Well…it is frowned upon, isn't it? I guess I kind of figured you'd be the type to think it would be."

"Grimmjow, there is nothing wrong with having an intimate relationship with Ichigo. As I told you that day in the park, they are much like us, they are intelligent creatures and they are great companions. Now you and Nnoitra actually have something in common," Ulquiorra smirks, Grimmjow deeply unsettled at the unusual reaction from his long time friend.

"Wait, you're telling me Nnoitra and Tesla are…"

"Having sexual relations, yes."

"You didn't need to fuckin say it out loud," Grimmjow groans, unwanted Images popping into his head.

"Well, there is no point sugar coating it, is there? Anyway, I have to head to work now, or I will be late. Which reminds me, will you be returning tomorrow?"

Grimmjow doesn't know what answer to give to him. He thought he'd made up his mind when he was in the taxi bringing Ichigo home, but he realizes that he was thinking a little irrationally at the time. He has to consider the consequences of quitting. Aizen is a powerful man, and if he wants to, he could make it very difficult for him to be able to find work in the same field, that's for sure. The question is, would Aizen go that far? It all depends on if he really wants that damn deal he'd tried to make involving Ichigo and Shiro so badly. But fuck him, it sure as hell isn't happening. Aizen has a better chance of pigs fucking flying.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to think about it," he finally replies. Ulquiorra stares at him, before shrugging.

"I suppose it is entirely up to you, but you should consider that you now have someone else depending on you Grimmjow, you cannot afford to be impulsive about your decisions."

"I know that. But Ulquiorra, before you go, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You told me about Nnoitra and Tesla, but what about you and Orihime?"

Grimmjow watches as Ulquiorra's eyes widen, just a fraction, before he scoffs and averts his eyes.

"That is frankly none of your business."

" _Ah_ , say no more."

"Wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face at once!" Ulquiorra fumes as Grimmjow begins to holler with laughter.

* * *

After Ulquiorra leaves, Grimmjow wakes Ichigo up from his nap to give him the pills Dr. Granz had prescribed. As soon as the pills are washed down with some water, Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck, tugging him down on top of him. As the flushed (and very naked) Neko grinds against him, his brain waves up a flag reading, _ **'DON'T FORGET THE CONDOM THIS TIME, MORON'**_.

Like there'd be any chance of that happening again.

* * *

 **It seems like Grimmjow is becoming Ichigo's own personal scratching post doesn't it xD ? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)**


End file.
